The Black Brothers
by Mohican12
Summary: AU Chris and Daniel Black are the sons of the infamous Sirius Black and godsons of Remus Lupin. They wouldn't trade their parents for anything, but they want a normal life. They have no idea how much harder that will get when they start Hogwarts. Year 1
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own HP. If I owned HP why would I write fanfiction? Enjoy!_

* * *

"Daniel, Chris, we have to go!" 

Daniel Black turned over quickly and heard his brother, Chris, in the bed next to him, do the same. Chris fumbled for his glasses as a man with brown hair streaked with gray moved throughout the room, waving his wand around, making things disappear.

"Don't sit there Daniel, we have to go!"

Chris was already jumping into his clothes as Daniel reached in his drawer to grab some pants and a shirt.

"Did they find us?" asked Chris as he struggled to put on a sweater.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time," said the man irritably.

"Dad again?" asked Daniel, who was trying to tie up his shoelaces and reach for his wand on a nearby table at the same time.

The man, Remus Lupin, grimaced. "Unfortunately. We did the best he could to cover the entire mess, but that didn't work out too well."

Remus took a quick look around them and finally turned to the two boys. Both were dressed, their eyes alert, their wands in their hands.

"You're both ready?" he asked.

Both nodded, gripping their wands tightly.

"Good."

Remus waved his wand at the things that he had packed and they automatically shrunk. He placed inside the pockets of his coat as the boys rushed out of the room. After years of practice, they knew where to go.

Daniel and Chris's room had been located upstairs. The fireplace, their usual exit, was located downstairs. They took the steps two at a time, Remus close behind them.

"Are we going to Andy's again?" asked Daniel.

Remus nodded as the boys reached the bottom of the stairs. "Unfortunately, she doesn't know yet, so we'll have to be quiet when we get there."

Daniel would've asked why, but he knew that whatever reason that Remus had for them to go to the Tonks' was a good one. Maybe Dad was waiting for them there.

There wasn't enough time to ponder the question. Daniel followed his brother into the back of the house where the fireplace was located. Chris had already thrown Floo powder into the empty grate. He threw the bag of Floo powder to Daniel as the green flames began to swirl.

Remus rushed in as soon as Chris disappeared in the flames. Daniel followed suit, taking note of the empty house, handing the bag off to Remus. Daniel saw Remus doing a quick inspection before he was swept away into the flames, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

_I can't wait until we learn to Apparate, _he thought as he fell out of the fireplace.

The house he arrived at was dark and his brother was nowhere in sight.

_Great, _he thought, allowing his eyes to adjust. _Remus and Dad have always told us to wait for one another and Chris never listens._

Daniel took out his wand and whispered, _"Lumos!"_ adding a dim light to the forbidding house.

A door stood ajar to the left and Daniel could see the outline of someone that looked like his brother.

"Chris? Chris, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," his brother replied. "I went to wake up Tonks. She's getting Andy up now." He rubbed his hand and Daniel noticed there was a large welt there. Chris noticed his twin's gaze. "She kind of freaked out when she saw I was there," he explained. "She's going to bring some balm."

Daniel stepped into the dim room, adding his light to it.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Daniel angrily. "Anything could've happened to you."

"Calm down, Dan. I'm fine, you're fine." Chris paused, his green eyes alert. "But where's Remus?"

"He was still looking over the house," said Daniel offhandedly. "You know we can't leave anything behind that could lead them here. He's probably not even going to Floo here."

"Or maybe someone showed up after you left," said Chris quietly.

An awkward pause followed this grim thought.

"Why do you say things like that?" asked Daniel, even though he already knew the answer. He almost felt bad for asking the question.

"Because that might be what happened!" Chris said heatedly. "Don't you remember when we were seven and Dad barely came back alive. Anything can happen Daniel, anything! Remus and Dad aren't exceptions."

Chris left the room, leaving Daniel standing there, his wand limp in his hand, the light emitting from it fading slowly.

"That's why we have hope," he whispered. "So that things like that don't happen."

Daniel sat down in a nearby chair and waited for his brother to return, like he always did.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1

"What he did was completely reckless! If it wasn't for Dumbledore-"

"I noticed that you weren't overeager to help Snape!"

"If I had, I would've been as worthless as you!"

Chris closed the door to his room, disgusted. Whenever his father and Snape got together, the outcome was never good. The two were always arguing, it became rather tiring after a while.

Sirius, his father, and Remus hadn't returned until two days later. Chris had been half right about what had happened to Remus. As soon as Daniel left, Remus had blown up the fireplace and had then Apparated to where Sirius was. Where Sirius had _been_ hadn't been told to Chris and Daniel, no matter how much they tried to wheedle it out of their guardians and the other Order members.

The two had come to the Tonks' house in battered condition and Chris was sure that Sirius would've died if Remus hadn't showed up. Remus was still resting, a week after the battle. It had been close to full moon when he had returned, so it was only expected that he was locked up for a while. Sirius had only been allowed to move around a couple of days before, but he was still pretty weak as well. Now Snape was here and was going to work up Sirius until he was ill again.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind that Chris realized that the voices downstairs had stopped. Curious, he opened his door and went downstairs.

Chris stopped in the middle of the staircase, in the perfect position to look in the living room. Daniel was helping their father into an armchair. Sirius' face was drawn and pale, his eyes unusually large. Chris wasn't certain if there had ever been a time when he had seen his father looking healthy.

As he watched Daniel arrange their dad into the chair, Chris took a moment to compare them. It was always something that had bothered him, and still did. Daniel looked nothing like Sirius and neither did Chris. Neither of their guardians had ever offered a suitable explanation for this.

Daniel had brown eyes in a round face, with brown hair. Chris had green eyes hidden behind glasses with black hair, and was skinny. Sirius was lean, with gray eyes and black hair. Sirius always said the two looked like their mother's side of the family, but Chris and Daniel had always had a hard time accepting that, considering they'd never seen a picture of their mother.

"Daniel told Snape to leave."

Chris jumped and turned around to see a woman behind him with bright purple hair, golden eyes, and a long scar on the side of her cheek. She was looking at Sirius and Daniel as well, a little sadly. The two were now talking animatedly.

"And Snape listened?" asked Chris incredulously.

"He said he had something else to do," the woman said, grinning. "You know how Daniel is when he gets mad."

Chris nodded, glancing at his brother. When Daniel was angry, you didn't want to mess with him. Frightening was an understatement.

"Besides that, Mum didn't want him around until Sirius was fully healed. She says his recovery has been going slow since Snape has been coming around."

"And Snape knows it," he said, balling his fists. His father had been in worse condition, but he didn't like seeing him like this. "Why doesn't he just stay away Tonks?"

"Because your father and Snape have had a vendetta against each other ever since they met each other, you know that. If Snape was in the same position as Sirius, he'd do the same."

"Don't say that," said Chris angrily. "Don't ever compare Snape to Dad."

Without waiting for a response from Tonks, he walked into the living room, where Daniel and Sirius were still talking.

"…said he'd need a couple of days more rest before she decided to give him an Awakening Potion."

"Moony could always sleep for days. He was worse than James on weekends." Even though Sirius' voice was light-hearted, there was a bit of bitterness in it. James Potter had been Sirius best friend. He, along with his wife and kid, had been murdered years ago.

"So we'll be staying here until Moony gets better?" asked Chris, taking a seat next to Daniel on the floor.

Sirius scratched his head, more out of a habit than thought. "Actually, we might be here a little longer than expected."

Both boys pulled identical faces of confusion. "But why?" they asked at the same time.

"Well, it would seem that it's getting harder and harder for us to hide. We've about used up all of our resources. Well, except one, but I wouldn't want you two to be _there._"

"Why can't we stay at Hogwarts?" asked Chris. "You've let us stay there before and nothing bad happened."

Sirius gritted his teeth. "There is no safer place than Hogwarts," Sirius conceded, "but it's predictable. It's been under siege before; Voldemort could always attack it again. Besides, there's too many students around; we'd be found out and the Ministry would have me and Remus and you two would be in Wizarding Child Services."

"What was the other place you were talking about?" asked Daniel. "The other place you don't want us to go to."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Trust me Daniel, you don't want to know. It was hell for me to live there and I wouldn't either of you there."

"But if it protects us from the Deatheaters and keeps them away from Tonks and Andy, shouldn't we do it?" asked Chris.

Sirius sighed. He really didn't want to go back there and he'd rather not have to tell his sons about it.

"Look, we'll think it over. I'm just not sure yet. We don't have to worry about it now anyway. What have you two been up to?" he asked in a false, cheery voice.

Daniel and Chris exchanged looks, but took up Sirius' lead, telling him of what they had done over the past few days he'd been unconscious.

* * *

"Dad asleep?" asked Daniel as Chris walked into their room. It was pretty plain, since the two were hardly there. It had two beds and a dresser, all it would ever need. 

Chris shrugged as he answered. "More or less," he said, sitting down on the bed opposite Daniel. "I left him talking to Andy. They couldn't wait to get rid of me."

Daniel, who had been reading, lying down, sat up and stared at his brother. "Were you able to get anything out of him?" That was always the main goal when talking with Padfoot.

"Not much. I know Voldemort invaded some Muggle suburb, but that's it. Nothing too serious."

"And Moony?"

"Still breathing. Nothing to worry about."

"That's exactly what worries me."

"Then you worry too much."

"And why shouldn't I be?" asked Daniel. "Padfoot and Moony are always gone, fighting some Deatheaters, and they always come back injured. Like you said, we're in a war, and Moony and Dad aren't exceptions."

Chris frowned. "I was upset when I said that," said Chris quietly. "That doesn't mean it's not true, but Moony and Dad are here _now._ You can relax. Besides, I have a feeling that's not all that's bothering you."

Chris raised his eyebrows at his brother. Daniel was trying to cover up for something, but wasn't doing a good job.

"You were always a terrible liar," he said, falling onto the wall behind his bed. "So what's really bothering you?"

Daniel sighed and sat his book down. "Well, Moony and Padfoot have always told us stories about when they went to Hogwarts. Voldemort was in power then and they still had fun. But we're going to be eleven soon and considering who our dad is…" Daniel trailed off.

Chris understood. They were the Blacks, the sons of one of the most famous rebels in England. Their guardians were wanted by both the Ministry and Voldemort; there was no doubt that both boys were known by the organizations.

"You don't think Dad will let us go," said Chris simply.

Daniel shook his head. "I know Dad will let us go. He wants us to go. It's Moony I'm worried about. He has a bit more sense than Dad."

"It's really up to Dad though, isn't it? I mean, we're his flesh and blood; it's his word Dumbledore will take. Besides, there's no place safer than Hogwarts."

Daniel nodded in agreement. Everyone said it all the time. No place was safer than Hogwarts.

"If we went to Hogwarts, we'd be safer there then we are with Moony and Padfoot."

Chris watched the gears turn in Daniel's mind. If he could win over Daniel, he could certainly win over Moony.

Chris had been wondering the exact same thing Daniel was. The two were targets, no doubt about that. That was usually why they were circulated to a different house every week or so. The longest Chris could remember staying anywhere was a month, and that was when he was very young, so he couldn't remember it very well.

Chris wanted to go to Hogwarts as well. More than anything, and he knew Daniel would sympathize with him; he wanted to be somewhere that felt _safe._

He knew that Moony and Padfoot did the best they could to make them feel protected, but it wasn't the same. Even when they stayed with their Aunt Andy, who had a very comfortable home and where they were the most often, it didn't feel completely safe. Daniel and Chris had spent a week at Hogwarts once; around the time they were five or six. It had been the most comfortable place he had ever been. Besides the fact that Snape was the Potions Master there, it was the only place he could say felt like home.

Breaking out of his thoughts, Chris looked at his brother. "There's no way they wouldn't let us go to Hogwarts. It's what's best for us, and that's all they care about."

Daniel nodded, even though it was a little uncertainly. He picked up his book, which was titled, _Magical Properties of Plants._

Chris shook his head and laid his head against his pillow. Whenever Daniel started reading about plants, it was almost impossible to distract him. He was obsessed with the things, something Chris could never understand.

* * *

"Attacking a group of Deatheaters by _yourself!_ Are you mad?" 

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time," said Sirius patiently to his cousin.

The two were sitting in the living room, Andy cleaning the cuts on his body. Andy had soft, light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and sharp blue eyes. She glanced at Sirius with them now.

"I sometimes wonder if you ever grew up Sirius Black. I feel sorry for those two children of yours." She tapped her wand lightly on one of his wounds, a nasty slash on his arm which had been a deep black. It started bleeding.

Sirius hissed, wrenching his arm out of her grip. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Calm down," she said, grabbing hold of his arm. She grabbed a vial sitting on a nearby table and put a few drops of it on his arm. It stopped bleeding, but it was no longer its deep black.

"I feel sorry for them too," said Sirius after a while. Andy had almost finished bandaging him up.

"I didn't really mean it," said Andy. "You're just so compulsive sometimes and-"

Sirius waved his free hand. "I know, I know, I need to be more careful. But I feel bad for my sons because I feel like they're not safe. And they know they're not safe."

Andy remained silent, now working on his left side, which was bleeding profusely.

"I feel like it's my fault. Maybe if I left them with Remus-"

"Those boys would be miserable without you Sirius. You know that and Remus knows that."

"But it doesn't matter. I want them to be safe, not to be moving every few weeks because I did something incredibly stupid, again, like I always do."

"No one feels safe in these times. It's not just them that are in danger."

"But they're more exposed than anyone else! Because of me-"

"Stop moving," said Andy firmly. "Yes, that's true. But aren't they alive and well because of you too? Because of what you did?"

Sirius stopped fidgeting and nodded in defeat. "But-"

"But nothing. You have nothing to regret. You and Remus have done a good job raising Daniel and Chris. You'll have nothing to worry about when you send them to Hogwarts."

Sirius wanted to say something, but decided against it. Yes, he would have nothing to worry about when Daniel and Chris went to Hogwarts. No place was safer than Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: I really like reviews! hint, hint 


	3. Chapter 2

"Grimmauld Place?" said Chris and Daniel at the same time.

The four were sitting in the guest room where Remus had been kept for the past two weeks. Remus was in his bed with Chris next to him, Sirius reclined in a chair (coming up the stairs had tired him), and Daniel sat on the floor between the door and the bed.

Remus had woken up only the day before. His breathing had been a little irregular, but Andy had fixed that with a Respiratory Charm. Other than that, he was in better shape than Sirius, whose wounds had just started to heal. However, he couldn't move around a lot.

"It's where I grew up," said Sirius. "I haven't been there in years though and I'm having Dumbledore check it out. If it's safe, we'll move in there."

"So why didn't you want to go there in the first place?" asked Chris. Their father had seemed very reluctant to tell them about his old home.

Sirius glanced at Remus before answering. "It wasn't exactly the best of homes. I ran away from it when I was sixteen and went to go live with the Potters. My parents, though they weren't active supporters, believed in Voldemort's cause." He shivered. "I hated that place.

"We could just stay here," piped Daniel from the floor.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't like imposing on Andy. Besides, Grimmauld Place has so many spells and wards protecting it, it's the perfect place to keep you until...later."

"So it's only temporary, just like every other place we've stayed," Chris muttered.

"Trust me Chris, you don't want to stay there forever. That place is a hellhole."

Daniel was only half-listening. After his father's statement, he had looked at Remus, who had had a look of bafflement upon his face for a moment, but had said nothing and quickly readjusted his face so it looked as if what Sirius had said was of no surprise.

"What does that mean for next week?" asked Daniel. Next week, on Tuesday, was their birthday. Past birthdays had been eventful, to say the least, but not exactly enjoyable. More than once, celebrations had been interrupted by Voldemort or the Ministry.

"We'll work something out," said Remus quickly. "We'll try to arrange something; nothing will get in the way this year."

_If I could remember the many times I've heard that, _Daniel thought. _Not every year was bad, but they've all been pretty close._

Sirius and Remus stretched at the same time as Daniel and Chris stood up to leave.

"Bed," came Andy's voice from the hallway.

"Can't even yawn in peace?" said Sirius irritably.

"Not while I'm here," said Andy, coming into the room. "You two," she said, looking at Chris and Daniel, "out. You two," her eyes focused on Sirius and Remus, "sleep. I'm not going to risk either of you getting worse than you already are. You're going downstairs to your room," she said, pointing her wand at Sirius.

Sirius was lifted out of his chair with a loud, "Aargh!" He was sweeping out of the room, Andy behind him levitating him easily.

"Stop squirming," said Andy's voice as the two went downstairs. "The more you squirm, the more pain you'll be in later."

The two started bickering as they continued down the stairs, Sirius still suspended, turning his body in different contortions in an attempt to get down.

"He really could get hurt like that," said Daniel as their voices faded.

"Padfoot will be fine," said Remus easily, leaning against his pillows. "Andy knows what she's doing."

"I know that Andy knows what she's doing," said Daniel, following his brother out of the door. "I just don't know if she can handle Dad."

* * *

Hours after everyone had left his room, Remus was still turning over in his bed, unable to go to sleep, despite how tired he felt. 

_Eleven, _he thought. _I never thought they'd be eleven._

Remus had been hoping the twins never reached eleven; that they just stayed ten forever.

_But they can't. Next week they'll be eleven._

Remus turned over again. _Our whole plan might come crashing down us within a few short days. Maybe what we did was wrong…_

But you did it to protect them, another voice argued. Because it was the right thing to do.

_At the time. Are they any better off now than they would've been if they did know the truth?_

The voice didn't answer. Remus smiled grimly. This was always the case when Remus asked a difficult question. He never received an answer.

_There has to be a way to keep them from finding out. If they go to Hogwarts, they're bound to find out. Dumbledore will lay clues everywhere; he's against what Sirius and I did to protect them._

But Remus was certain the boys wouldn't stand for that. They'd had their hearts set on Hogwarts since they could talk. Taking that away from them…they'd probably never speak to Sirius or Remus again.

Then why not let them go?

They'd be in danger. Not only of finding out their secret, but from the Ministry and Voldemort.

_Especially Voldemort. If he ever found out-?_

But how could he? Not unless someone told him.

If someone did tell, they would know immediately. Remus had made sure of that.

He looked over at the clock on his bedside table as he turned over again. It read one o' clock. Remus groaned. He had been up for hours; he was never going to get sleep if he didn't settle this now.

Rolling out of his bed, with a groan of pain, he stumbled to a nearby desk and collapsed in a chair. He reached in one of the drawers, pulling out a piece of parchment, some ink, and a quill. He then started to write.

* * *

When Andy came into Remus's room the next morning to check on him, he was slumped over a desk by the window, a quill lying in his open hand. A bit of drool had leaked onto the parchment that he'd been writing on. 

Shaking her head, Andy levitated the unconscious werewolf back into bed before reading the letter he had started.

She wiped some of the drool off with her wand as her eyes continued down the page. Smiling, she wrapped it up and went downstairs.

She tiptoed past Sirius's room as quietly as she possibly could. He wasn't a deep sleeper. She didn't let a single breath escape until she reached the kitchen, where a tawny owl was stretching, just back from its breakfast.

Conjuring an envelope with the name of who it concerned, she slipped the parchment inside and handed it off to the owl.

Before letting the owl out, she drew it close and whispered, "Make sure only he gets this letter. If you're intercepted, rip it up immediately, I don't care who it is. No one else can read it, got that?"

The owl blinked a few times. Taking that as a positive response, Andy sent the owl out the window and watched it fly until the sun had completely risen. It was a new day.

* * *

"So what do you think they're up to tonight?" 

"Order business, as usual."

Chris and Daniel had been sent upstairs earlier than usual that night. When that happened, an Order meeting was usually taking place.

Daniel shook his head, sitting down on his bed. "Can't be. Dad said know one else knows we're here besides Dumbledore, Tonks, Andry, and Snape."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like Dad doesn't lie."

"Just take his word for it this time. Who do you think it is?"

Chris sighed. "If I had to guess, it would be Dumbledore. Whenever he's here, we hardly get to see him because he always something important to talk about."

Daniel nodded. That's what he had thought. He looked at his brother and could tell he had the same thing in mind that he did. Growing up with two of the most wanted men in England did have some benefits. Being able to stay hidden, without getting caught, was one of them. Tonks had commented that the two could be cats because they walked so quietly. Stealth was something they had been trained in since they could walk.

Of course, they had to wait. Andy was undoubtedly waiting at their door, listening for any sign of consciousness within the room. Without saying a word, Chris turned out the lights, as Daniel crawled into his bed. They both said audible good-nights to each other and waited.

Both knew it would be awhile; Andy had raised Tonks after all. She looked in twice, examining both boys to see if they were faking. Neither of them flinched once, even when Andry tapped them lightly with her hand.

After the third time Andy left, they heard her whisper to someone outside the door, "They're asleep now, I'm sure of it."

"You can't always be too sure. Those two are experts at faking sleep. Remember who their parents are."

Daniel had to keep himself from groaning. He was becoming exasperated. Besides that, he really _was _starting to become sleepy.

"Positive. Chris was starting to snore."

"Sirius taught him that." There was a pause and Daniel knew they were still listening. Chris was snoring, and it was quite convincing actually.

"Leave them, they're sleep. Only Chris could snore that loud."

As soon as they're footsteps had died away, Daniel jumped and headed for the door, before realizing Chris was still snoring.

_He really did fall asleep!_

Daniel went over to his brother and tugged on his arm. Chris swatted him away and turned over. Cursing, Daniel tugged again.

"Get up you prat! They just left to talk to Dumbledore!" he said in a whisper, still pulling on his arm.

Chris continued to sleep.

Holding back his frustration, Daniel stopped his attempts and opened the door as quietly as possible. It didn't make a sound. He walked down the steps, making no noise, until he could hear their voices.

Peering around the corner of the staircase, Daniel could clearly see four figures in the living room. He smiled as he recognized Dumbledore, sitting on the couch beside Andy.

"…surprised when I received your letter Remus. I wasn't under the impression that you were against the boys going to Hogwarts."

Daniel could see Sirius raising his eyebrows as he said, "Neither was I. When did you send this letter Moony?"

"I didn't," said Remus, surprise in his voice. "I wrote it, yes, but it was gone yesterday morning."

"I sent it," said Andy. "Both of you have been worrying about this ever since those boys turned ten, never talking to one another or Dumbledore about it. Now would seem like a good time, considering their birthday is next week."

"An excellent point Andromeda. I, however, do not see what is worrying you."

"Neither do I," said Sirius.

Daniel was pretty sure all faces were turned towards Remus, waiting for an answer. There was a heavy sigh before Remus spoke.

"I'm worried about their safety. I'm worried about the things they could learn…"

Daniel was baffled by this last statement. _What could they possibly learn at Hogwarts that could be bad for them?_

Dumbledore was talking now. "I told you years ago that you have my trust in keeping those boys safe. You know that they're my number one priority."

"But still, so many things could happen," protested Remus. "It's not that I don't trust you Dumbledore, it's just that, people have certain prejudices…"

"You can't protect them from everything," said Andy, "no matter how hard you try."

"And it's not your decision about where they go, if you remember," said Sirius quietly.

Daniel was certain that Sirius was staring at Remus now, and it wasn't a friendly one.

"I had as much of a hand in raising those boys as you did Sirius, if you remember," replied Remus, just as quietly.

"Don't start arguing," said Andry sharply, "you won't be helping them at all and you'll waste everyone's time."

"Then let's get to the point," said Dumbledore. "Do you, or do you not wish Daniel and Chris to attend Hogwarts? I will respect, both of your decisions, even if it is against my best wishes."

All at once, there were three shouts of "Yes!" and one "No!"

Daniel, unable to contain himself, had shouted out at the last moment, but the other yes had come from behind him. He turned to see his brother, wide awake.

_He's getting good at that if he can even fool me._

The adults turned to the stairs as Chris descended, Daniel following tentatively after them. Sirius and Remus groaned as the two appeared.

"Can we keep no secrets from you two?" asked Remus.

"Well shouldn't we be allowed an opinion?" countered Chris. "I mean, you guys are talking about our lives." Chris looked at Daniel for support. He nodded quickly, glad that Chris was taking charge.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. "Yes, you're right," said Remus finally, "however, in this matter, this is our decision."

"Is it?" asked Dumbledore. His eyes turned to Daniel and Chris. "I believe Chris has a fair point, this is their lives we're deciding, and they should get to make a decision."

"Dumbledore, you said that would abide by our decision," said Sirius. He sighed heavily before continuing. "However, I think it would be best if we put Daniel and Chris's decision before our own."

"Sirius!" started Remus, but he was dizzied and Andy had to steady him.

Daniel looked at the werewolf concernedly, but Remus appeared well, even if a little peeved, and didn't have anything else to say. Chris looked at his brother, who nodded at him. They didn't need words to communicate; it had already been decided.

"We want to go to Hogwarts," said Daniel.

Daniel saw a hint of a smile on Dumbledore's face before he faced Sirius and Remus. "You have the final word."

Sirius looked at Remus, who was determinedly staring somewhere else. "It's Remus's word," said Sirius slowly, "and I _and _you two will respect his choice."

Remus looked at the twins. Daniel tried to give the most pleading look he could. Chris was certainly doing the same.

"You two are spoiled, you know," said Remus. "I don't want to hear a word about you two, got it. Not a word."

"Of course," said Chris, winking at Daniel.

"We'd never do anything Dad wouldn't," said Daniel, following his brother's lead.

"Of course they had to take after Sirius," said Remus to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 3

Chris couldn't stop smiling for the next few days before his and Daniel's birthday. He wanted to believe that he wouldn't be disappointed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Or at least so he thought at first.

He woke up on July thirty-first to a quiet house. Daniel's bed was empty. Trying to stay positive about the situation, he went downstairs to see Daniel in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the _Daily Prophet, _a thoroughly disgruntled look on his face.

Next to him were two letters and a box. When Chris walked in, Daniel looked up from his newspaper and tossed it at him before returning to his cereal. The headline jumped out at him.

**_MUGGLE RAID AND HOGSMEADE INVASION!_**

**SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN REPORTEDLY BEHIND ATTACK**

Chris's fists clenched tightly. His dad and Moony weren't behind the attack, they were trying to help. If the stupid fools at the Ministry would only realize…

"How long have they been gone?" he asked, taking a seat across the table from his brother.

Daniel shrugged. "All morning, as far as I know. They weren't here when I left."

"Didn't even leave a note?" asked Chris, glancing at the envelopes.

Daniel shook his head. "Hogwarts letters." Chris glanced at them and saw green ink on both letters. He saw his written in neat letters.

_Well, I got my wish, _he thought, grabbing the letter with the name _C. Black_ on it. He didn't even have the will to open it.

Daniel had abandoned his cereal and was staring dejectedly at the letter. Despite Daniel's calmness, Chris knew his brother felt as angry as he was.

"It's their job," said Daniel quietly. Chris wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to him. "When they were inducted into the Order, they swore to protect everyone they could. It would hurt them more if they didn't go."

"That doesn't mean that they had to leave us here alone. It's our birthday." said Chris, turning over his letter. He looked over at the box.

"Who's that for?" he asked indicating the box.

Daniel looked at it. The box was wrapped in green paper, a dark blue bow on top. "Doesn't say. It could be for both of us."

"Open it. It won't matter," said Chris at his twin's questioning look. "They're not here and they didn't leave a note saying when we should open it."

Daniel still looked doubtful so Chris grabbed the box, pulling it towards himself. He tore off the paper, not caring if he ripped it or not. It was just paper after all.

He opened the box and peered inside. On top was a letter and inside was a smaller box.

"It's from Moony and Dad," he said, throwing the letter over to his brother and looked inside to examine the smaller box. Right now, he was too upset to read a letter from his guardians.

This apparently wasn't inhibiting Daniel, who had already torn open the envelope and was scanning it.

"The box is for you," he said, his eyes going lower and lower down the page. His eyes were getting wider and wider.

"What's up?" he asked trying to read around his brother.

"Can I see that box?" asked Daniel, folding up the letter.

"There's only a smaller box inside," he said, reaching inside to grab it. It was a little bigger than his hand and had something engraved on it in silver. As soon as his hand made contact with the item, he felt a sharp tug on his navel and someone clasping his free hand.

_Portkey, _he thought as he and Daniel went through a flash of colors. _Typical of them to pull something as unexpected as this._

The two landed roughly and the box tumbled out of Chris's hands.

"Ow," said Chris, sitting up and rubbing his backside. Daniel was already standing and looking around them with wide eyes, his mouth open. When Chris looked around, he could tell why.

It was practically Daniel's wonderland. Flowers and plants of all different shapes and sizes were spread out over a field, each with its own individual label. When Chris looked behind him, he saw that there was a large, white shed a few feet away from the two.

Chris finally stood up, picked up the black box, which had tumbled into some tall grass labeled, _tall fescue, _and joined his brother, whose mouth was still hanging open.

"You know, your mouth could stay frozen like that if you leave it like that any longer," he said, tapping Daniel's twin. Daniel automatically closed his mouth, but his eyes still looked ready to jump out of his head.

"I guess this makes up for them not being here," said Daniel, bending down to pet a yellow flower. He glanced behind them and saw the shed. He started toward it before looking at Chris.

Chris was fingering the box, running a hand over it. Engraved on it, in long, loopy letters was, _for Chris and Daniel, second generation Marauders. _He had been hoping it had been something more. Well, it was for Daniel…maybe there was something for him on the inside…

He slid his fingers beneath the lid and popped it open. Daniel leaned over to read the only item within the box.

_We didn't forget about you Chris. Check the shed._

Smiling, Chris headed for the shed, Daniel right behind him.

"Watch your step!" said Daniel as Chris trudged through the field. Chris barely heard him.

He was sprinting towards the shed. He grabbed the doorknob and flung open the door. Chris gasped and dropped the box as he saw what was hovering in the middle of the room.

Chris couldn't keep his mouth closed as he walked over to the broom, running a hand over its sleek handle, examining the twigs. Engraved on the handle was, _Nimbus 2000._

Padfoot and Moony knew how much Chris loved to fly. Unfortunately, with all of things going on, the two never got around to giving him a broom. Daniel and Chris had both been taught to fly on the Weasleys' brooms, but Chris always wanted one of his own. The Nimbus 2000 was one of the newest brooms on the market.

"So are you going to stand there and stare at it or are you going to ride the thing?" asked Daniel, grinning broadly.

Chris turned around, knowing fully well that he was grinning back just as hard like an idiot. He grabbed the Nimbus and tore out the door. He mounted his broom, taking a moment to become familiar with the feel of it beneath his fingers, before taking off.

* * *

Daniel and Chris both took a few rides on the Nimbus before going back to the Tonks'. Even though Daniel wasn't very good at flying, he knew how amazing having a Nimbus 2000 was and was also eager to try it.

Daniel had explored his shed thoroughly while Chris zipped around on his Nimbus. It was packed full of gardening tools and had a large variety of seeds. Still, he wasn't sure if he was more ecstatic or worried.

Despite the excellence of their birthday presents, each agreed when it was time to leave. Both were extremely worried about their guardians.

Daniel waited patiently below, holding the box with their names engraved on, watching Chris swinging around on his Nimbus. He waved his hand up at his brother, trying to catch his attention. He didn't think Chris saw him, but a moment later, he had landed next to him and his hand was reaching out for the box.

There was a sharp jerk behind his navel, and the two were whirling in colors, each with a tight grip on the box. Daniel saw Chris's fingers slipping and quickly reached out to grab him with his other hand. Falling off a Portkey before it reached its destination was dangerous; you didn't know where you'd end up.

Both landed roughly in the kitchen, where Sirius, Remus, Andry, and Tonks sat. Each looked up with surprise at the arrival of the two.

"We were wondering when you two would be returning," said Sirius, standing up and grinning. "Well, what did you think?"

Daniel and Chris both threw themselves at their guardians, both trying to wrap themselves around Remus and Sirius at the same time. Daniel ended up on Remus's side while Chris was attached to Sirius.

"They were great Dad," said Chris.

Daniel looked up at both Sirius and Remus and nodded. There wasn't much more to say.

* * *

A/N: You might want to know why I kept this chapter, and honestly, it's because I wanted to write something that wasn't depressing or sad. There has to be some light moments.


	5. Chapter 4

Daniel and Chris had to leave as soon as possible. Since Remus and Sirius's latest appearance, a search was being done of every magical household. Ministry officials weren't exempt, which had angered Tonks. 

"What's the world coming to when you can't even trust Aurors?" she said angrily as Daniel and Chris finished packing up the rest of their things.

"Who can you trust nowadays?" asked Daniel, sealing his trunk. "Everyone's in the Ministry, the Order, or with Voldemort. And neither works with the other, so basically there's no one you can trust."

Tonks nodded in agreement, but she still didn't look too happy about it.

"A few Aurors have been found out to be Deatheaters, haven't they Tonks?" asked Chris, settling on his bare bed. "The Ministry's right to be doing a search, even if Dad and Moony aren't the ones they need to be looking for."

"They should be looking for Lucius Malfoy," said Daniel quietly.

Malfoy was probably one of the most infamous Deatheaters. However, it seemed as if the Ministry was oblivious to it. Or else whoever knew was keeping quiet about it. Remus had said that Malfoy was only avoiding the Ministry because he either paid someone off or he was giving away information. It was more than likely both.

"Or Rookwood, or Dolohov," Chris added. "They're just as much to blame."

"Cheerful conversation this is," said Remus, poking his head in. "You all ready to go, or would you want to make the air even more gloomy?"

Daniel rolled his eyes as Chris picked up his trunk. Tonks levitated Daniel's trunk over to Remus who shrunk it and tucked it into his pocket. He waved his wand to do the same thing to Chris's, but Chris shook his head.

"I can carry it, it's not too heavy." He moved past Remus and went downstairs, his trunk clunking behind him.

Daniel was right behind him. The two didn't want to leave the Tonks's and the description that Sirius had given of Grimmauld Place hadn't exactly been appealing.

Chris, Daniel, and Remus would be staying at Grimmauld Place. Sirius would be looking for another safe house and Remus would join him as soon as Chris and Daniel went off to Hogwarts. Sirius wasn't interested in making Grimmauld Place their permanent hideout.

Chris, Andy, and Sirius were already waiting in the living room when Daniel and Remus entered. Tonks had had to leave because she was going to be late for work.

"Don't let Kreacher cook for you," Sirius was saying to Chris. "He might try to poison you. Unless you or Daniel order him not to, but I still wouldn't trust him. His cooking is worse than Andy's.

Andy knocked her cousin over the head as Chris threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace.

"Try to stay out of trouble while we're gone," said Remus as Chris and his heavy trunk whirled away in the flames.

Sirius took a worried glance at the fireplace before nodding his head and turning his head to his other son.

"Daniel, can you look after Chris for a while? He seems…"

Daniel nodded. He knew exactly what his father was saying. Chris seemed a little more out of it today than usual, but he figured it had to do with Sirius leaving again. This may have been the last time he saw him until Christmas, considering school started in a little while.

"He'll be fine. He's just upset."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I know you'll take care of it Daniel. And try to cheer up yourself; Grimmauld Place isn't exactly the happiest place in the world, but right now, it's the safest."

Daniel nodded as Remus ushered him to the fireplace. At least someone realized that it was hard for him as well.

"The Ministry is inspecting today aren't they?" asked Remus, looking at Andy as Daniel took a pinch of Floo powder.

She nodded. "They'll be showing up any minute now and all of you need to get going." She fixed her cousin with a pointed look.

"I know," said Sirius, wrapping an arm around Daniel. "I'll write you when you get to school, and you and Chris better not get into too much trouble." He winked.

"Of course not," said Daniel as the flames turned green. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Daniel stepped into the flames and yelled, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" He saw his father and Andy waving at him as the flames whirled him away.

Daniel stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing to get the smoke out of his lungs. When he could properly breathe again, he saw that he was in a dark room that looked like the basement. There were stairs and he could hear someone, supposedly Chris, shuffling around upstairs.

"Chris? Where are you?" he called, looking for a candle to light up the dark room. He couldn't find one so he lit his wand, illuminating the entire room. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was the kitchen.

"Chris," he called again as the shuffling got louder. Still no reply. Daniel headed up the stairs and almost collided head on with something small and hairy. He backed away, repulsed, but held his wand out in front of him.

"So, there's another one is there?" said the house-elf before him. "But who is they? Kreacher has never seen them before. That other one said he was Master Sirius's son, but that filthy blood-traitor has no sons, Kreacher knows this-"

Daniel lowered his wand as the house-elf continued to babble. His guardians had warned him about Kreacher, who was the Blacks' house-elf. Sirius had said that he was a little crazy.

Chris came up behind Kreacher. "I see you've met Kreacher. Kreacher, this is my twin, Daniel _Black._" He placed special emphasis on the word. "You'll have to listen to him as well." Apparently, Chris had already laid out the ground rules.

"Of course," said Kreacher, giving Daniel a low bow. "Kreacher only lives to serve. Filthy spawn of that son that caused my poor mistress so much trouble. Oh my poor Mistress, what would she do if she knew her son and his children were living here?"

"Where's Remus?" said Chris, edging around Kreacher to join Daniel.

Daniel blinked in surprise. Kreacher's appearance had thrown him off and he had forgotten about Remus.

"Haven't seen him," he said, following his twin into the kitchen to wait for Remus. "Maybe he still has some things to work out with Dad."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when the flames in the fireplace flashed green and Remus stumbled out.

"Cheery place this is," said Remus, conjuring some candles and looking around. "Have you two had a look around?"

The two shook their head as Remus poked his head up the stairs. "Stay here; I'll be back in a minute. I don't want your heads getting bit off by some hidden dark creature in here." said Remus, going up the stairs.

"I understand why Dad hates this place," said Chris as Remus's footsteps faded away. "Did you get a good look at the hallway?"

Daniel shook his head. "Didn't even go down there."

"There are house-elf heads on the wall."

Daniel blanched. "Those are the first things to go."

The twins jumped as there were shrieks coming from the stairs. They went up the stairs, wands in their hands to see Remus wrestling with curtains on the wall. The shrieks were coming from behind the curtains.

**_"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! BESMIRCHERS OF MY HOUSE!"_**

Daniel was able to get a glance behind the curtains. There was a woman there, with mad rolling eyes and a black cap with yellow skin stretched taut over his face. Remus finally got the curtains to close, silencing the woman's screams.

"Remus," said Chris, his eyes still on the curtains, "what was that?"

"That," said Remus, heading back downstairs, "is your grandmother."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Chris. "She has to go," they said simultaneously.

* * *

Most of their time at Grimmauld Place was spent trying to rennovate it. The house had fallen into disrepair since Sirius's mother, Walburga, had died. Kreacher wasn't much help. He would sneak in while they were cleaning a room, under the pretense that he was "helping", and would disappear suddenly, along with something they were going to throw out. 

"Why can't we get rid of him?" asked Chris, kicking Kreacher out of the parlor they were fixing up.

"Because he'd go to Bellatrix if we set him free," said Remus. "Or it might kill him," he added as an afterthought.

"No one said there was anything wrong with that," muttered Chris, throwing a ring witht the Black insignia into the trash.

* * *

A letter arrived a week later from Sirius. 

"He says he's joining us soon," said Remus, dumping some eggs onto the twins' plate. His brow furrowed. "He wants to go to Diagon Alley."

Chris and Daniel had received their Hogwarts letters the week before and Remus and Sirius, supposedly, had been working on a way to accompany them.

"So what have you two planned?" asked Chris.

"We could use some Glamour Charms," said Remus quietly. "It shouldn't be a problem as long as we don't see anyone we knew very well."

"What about Andy? Or Tonks?" asked Daniel, ignoring the glare that Chris shot him. The last thing he wanted was for his guardians to be caught by the Ministry.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head. "I'd feel more comfortable going with you." His eyes went back to the letter. "Sirius said he'll meet us there next Wednesday. He'll be coming back home with us."

Both knew that Remus was leaving out some parts of the letter; parts that had to do with the Order, but they were content with the information that Remus had given them, for the moment.

* * *

Padfoot and Moony had told stories of when Diagon Alley was a cheerful place. Considering how it was now, it was pretty hard to believe. Daniel had only been there a few times, but he had wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

Moony had said it had become as desolate as Knockturn Alley. There were never a lot of people there, and the few people that were there had their hoods up and rushed past everyone, hardly ever looking up. Some shops were closed, like Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Overall, it wasn't one of his favorite places.

They met up with Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron. It was early afternoon, but the place was desolate and dark. Tom, the barkeeper, didn't even look up as the three entered. He knew not to expect too much from customers. Nowadays, the inn was a place to meet others in secret.

It wasn't too hard to spot Sirius; there weren't many people in the bar. A man with scruffy brown hair and beard waved at them, his face hidden by a cap and scarf.

"Any trouble?" asked Sirius in a low whisper, embracing Daniel and Chris.

Remus gave the smallest shake of his head. "C'mon, I want to get out of here as fast as possible."

They had to go to Gringotts first. Daniel and Chris weren't hesitant about going inside. The Ministry had tried to force the goblins to watch the vaults of wanted criminals, but they didn't give two Knuts about who went in, as long as they took what was theirs and didn't cause any trouble. Goblins weren't interested in wizarding affairs.

"Take my vault," said Remus to Daniel and Chris before they entered. Sirius and Remus were going to wait outside; goblins wouldn't pass up the chance to turn in the two most wanted criminals in Britain. "Too many of Brian's relatives have access to his vault and would know if money had been taken out."

"You wanna talk to the goblins?" asked Daniel as the two entered. He disliked talking to the creatures; they made him nervous.

Chris nodded and went to Griphook. The goblin raised his eyebrows when Chris handed over the key and he looked over Daniel as well, but didn't say anything.

After Gringott's, the four headed over to Flourish and Blott's. While browsing for _The Standard Book of Spells, _Daniel glanced out the window and saw a girl with bushy brown hair waving a wand in the air, obviously delighted about her new wand.

Daniel felt his lips quirk. He remembered when they had received their wands three years ago. It had been slightly unusual.

_"Strange," said Mr. Ollivander, handing the twins another pair of wands. "I've never had so much trouble matching two wizards with wands before." He seemed positively delighted by it._

_It had been a bright, spring day and the two had gone to the wand shop with Andy and Tonks. Daniel was starting to feel as if he nor Chris would find the right wand; they had been through more than a dozen each._

_Chris gave a half-hearted wave with the wand that Mr. Ollivander handed to him. Once again, nothing happened. Daniel did the same with similar results._

_"Now now," said Mr. Ollivander, "you have to at least try. Your wand won't work unless you place some effort behind it. The wand chooses the wizard, but the wizard has to accept the wand's power in return. Please try again."_

_Daniel gave the wand in his hand a dubious look. It was nine inches, redwood with unicorn hair. He sighed before giving the wand another wave. _

_A wave of white smoke and gold sparks filled the room and for a moment, everyone was blinded. There was a shout, and all the smoke and sparks disappeared. Mr. Ollivander was clapping as the smoke cleared._

_"Well done! Well done, the both of you! Would you like it wrapped or will you leave with it as is?"_

_Despite the results from both their wands, Daniel felt as if his wand was wrong. The only thing that had changed the second time he had waved the wand was the force he put behind it. From the way Chris was looking at his, he more than likely felt the same._

Daniel started as there was a loud scream from the alley. He turned to the window only to be blasted backwards as the glass flew apart from the window.

He fell hard onto a bookshelf, knocking it over. Screaming rang in his ears as he tried to sit up. He put his hand in his pocket, tightly grasping his wand. A mass of bodies were running around the store in a panic. He stumbled up, looking around for his family. He hadn't even noticed they were gone.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and Daniel turned around quickly, his hand taking his wand out. He relaxed when his eyes met with Chris's. Daniel cursed.

"Don't do that to me; I could've cursed you!"

Chris waved it off. "That's not important right now. Dad and Moony are fighting the Deatheaters; they want us to hide." There was almost a questioning note to his voice and he raised his eyebrows at his twin.

Daniel knew what his brother was thinking; the same thing was running through his mind.

"Just don't get caught," said Daniel.

"Same to you."

"Ready?"

Chris nodded just as a Deatheater appeared around the bookcase. "_Stupefy!"_

The Deatheater flew backwards into another, knocking them out. The twins were able to take out a couple of other Deatheaters, fighting back to back within the safety of the bookcases, with some stunners along with a couple of other brave occupants of the store.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

A Deatheater behind Chris fell as Daniel performed the Body-Bind Hex. The two were avoiding anything particularly lethal; they couldn't draw any more attention to themselves then they already had.

Daniel heard his brother curse behind him. "What's up?" he asked, before firing off an Impediment Jinx.

"It's nothing; just a little blood," said Chris.

Daniel gave a sideways glance at his brother. On his left arm, there was a large gash that was leaking blood.

"You can't fight with that," said Daniel as Chris took out another Deatheater.

"I'm fine."

"Look, there are other people fighting here, we can-"

There was a green flash and a body fell before the two of them. For a moment, both were frozen, unable to move as the killer advanced upon them. Neither of them had seen a dead body before.

_"Apungo!"_

The Deatheater fell as he spurted blood. Sirius stood behind him, breathing heavily. There were a few bruises and cuts on him, but nothing lethal.

Sirius's eyes darted to Chris's arm. "Hide, now." His tone left no room for argument. The two retreated to the back of the store behind the bookshelves, which was mostly cleared out except for a few children their age.

A red-haired girl and boy sat in the back watching the fight with large eyes. They looked at Chris and Daniel in amazement when the two sat next to them.

"You guys were fighting Deatheaters," said the boy, awestruck.

"Yeah," said Daniel roughly, tearing up Chris's shirt. He wanted to stop the bleeding; he hated the sight of blood.

"Where'd you learn to duel like that?" asked the girl as Daniel wrapped Chris's arm.

"Do you really expect that to hold?" asked Chris, looking at the makeshift bandaging. "Our parents," he said to the girl.

"It will until Dad comes back." Daniel settled against the wall as the boy and girl continued staring at them, still in shock. He almost wished he was fighting Deatheaters again.

It wasn't long before people started filing into the store, looking for their children.

As the red-haired children left, the boy turned to Chris. "You're going to Hogwarts right?"

Chris nodded.

"When we get there, will you two teach me to duel? I mean, you guys are my age and you're already fighting Deatheaters!"

Before Chris could reply, Remus's head poked around the bookshelf. "C'mon, we're getting out of here before the Ministry shows up."

"Sure," said Chris, following Daniel and Remus out of the shop.

* * *

A/N: So, I tried to write an action scene and I know I'm not that good at it, but please bear with me, this is my first action scene and I'm doing the best I can. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're up this early," said Chris to Daniel the next morning.

It was the day after the Deatheater attack. Their guardians still lay in bed, sleeping heavily. It had been a tiring day for all of them and everyone--after patching each other up a bit--had gone straight to bed as soon as they got home.

Daniel was sitting at the table, munching on cereal. He raised his eyes to his brother for a moment before saying, "I didn't feel like sleeping all day. How's your arm?"

Chris shrugged. Daniel's makeshift bandage was still in place on his arm. "Still stings a little, but it will be fine. Anything interesting?"

The Deatheater attack was front page news. People in masks moved throughout the crowd of panicking people over and over under the headline, **DEATHEATERS STRIKE AGAIN! **It disgusted Chris that people were able to take pictures of this instead of helping those in danger.

Daniel shook his head. "Nothing really. Dad and Remus are mentioned, not directly," he added hastily at Chris's horrified look. "It just says something about two men fighting the Deatheaters."

"Did the Aurors catch anyone good?" asked Chris, fetching a bowl.

It took a moment for Daniel to respond. His eyes traveled down the page before he said, "Nope, all small-timers. This was probably their first raid and some of them may have been under the Imperious Curse."

Chris sighed. He couldn't believe after all that, the Ministry still hadn't caught anyone important. He hadn't really expected them to; Deatheater attacks on Diagon Alley were almost a daily occurence and only happened to inspire fear among the community. Well, that was what Remus said. The Ministry took the attacks very seriously though and the _Prophet _always mentioned the ones who they had captured.

_Those people have probably never done anything wrong in their life, _thought Chris moodily as he poured himself some cereal.

"How many casualties?" he asked aloud.

It took a longer time for Daniel to answer this time. His twin's brow was furrowed as he read and Chris knew there was something wrong. He felt his stomach sink.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked.

Daniel placed the newspaper on the table. He had become very pale. "Read that," he said. Daniel had indicated one of the last paragraphs.

Chris came over to read the article. His eyes traveled down the newspaper until he hit the correct paragraph.

_Adults were not the only heroes of the day. Two young boys, most likely eleven or twelve, were reported to be fighting off the Deatheaters within Flourish and Blotts'. Their courage inspired the other inhabitants of the store to action._

The paragraph went on to give their descriptions, which were, unfortunately, very accurate. Daniel looked as if he had gone into shock as Chris pushed the paper away.

"How do you think Dad and Moony will react?" asked Chris.

Daniel was spared from answering as the doorbell rang and their grandmother's shrieking started.

"I've got Walburga," said Daniel quickly. Chris didn't protest; he knew how Daniel hated the elfs' heads on the walls. Unfortunately, that meant he'd have to deal with one of the Order members. Surely they had all read the paper by now.

Chris peered apprehensively to see who it was. He felt a mixture of relief and anxiety when he saw Andy standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Andy," said Chris, after undoing the many locks on the door.

"Morning," said Andy jovially. "Hmm, this place hasn't changed very much since I was last here. Anyway, I brought over some medical supplies; I heard about the Diagon Alley fiasco."

Chris felt his his heart sinking. "So you know?"

"The fact that you two were fighting Deatheaters? Oh, the entire Order knows and I have a few words to say to your guardians about this. Where are those two anyway?"

"It's not their fault," protested Chris. "They told us to hide, we just --"

"Didn't listen?" finished Andy. "I'm hardly surprised. Hello Daniel."

Daniel had come down the stairs, apparently succeeding in finally silencing Walburga. He froze when he saw Andy.

"Is it that bad?" he asked weakly.

"I assure you, you two are in trouble. Go back and get Sirius and Remus. Chris, you come with me, I need to fix that arm of yours." Her tone left no room for arguing. That didn't mean Chris couldn't try.

"I'm fine," said Chris, even though he followed Andy anyway. It was not good to get on Andy's bad side when she was like this.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Andy, setting her supplies on the kitchen table. "Give me your arm."

As Chris obediently handed over his arm, still trying to think of a way to argue, Sirius and Remus stumbled into the room, Daniel trailing behind them, his head down. The two didn't look completely awake.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" asked Sirius, taking a seat at the table next to Chris.

Andy turned away from Chris's arm and fixed Sirius and Remus with an icy glare. Chris scooted his chair further away from Andy; he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

"Have either of you bothered to read the paper this morning?" said Andy calmly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance before Remus answered. "Long day yesterday; we just got up."

"Then neither of you have read about he Diagon Alley fiasco," continued Andy in her frighteningly calm voice.

"No," said Remus slowly. "We haven't." The two had apparently decided to let Remus do all of the talking.

"Both of us were in disguises, like we promised when we went to Diagon Alley," said Remus. "So there's no way that the Ministry could've known we were there. We took all of the necessary precautions."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Andy, her eyes straying to Chris and Daniel, who were looking at the floor.

Remus followed her gaze and Chris could practically see the pieces coming together in his head. Sirius was looking at the wall as if he found something fascinating about it.

"I thought you said they were hiding," said Remus quietly, using a voice similar to Andy's.

"Well, you see Remus-" started Sirius, still looking at the wall.

"It's not Dad's fault," said Chris quickly and almost immediately regretting his decision. He plowed on anyway, deciding things couldn't get any worse from there. "We didn't have a choice; we had to defend ourselves."

"And we did hide after Dad came and everyone else was fighting," piped up Daniel.

"Besides that, we're fine," said Chris, placing his left arm behind his back.

"But what if you had gotten hurt?" said Andy seriously. "Or worse." She threw a dirty glare in Sirius and Remus' direction. "I expected these two to watch out for you."

"You couldn't honestly expect us to stay on the sidelines," said Sirius, speaking for the first time. "Not with all thoses innocent people getting hurt."

"I expect you, _all of you, _not to go and play hero," said Andy. "You can't always think that you're the only ones that can help others."

"But no one else was doing anything," said Chris angrily. "At least not until after we stepped in. You would've done the same thing in our situation."

Andy opened her mouth to reply before closing it again, looking thoughtful. "I suppose," she said, "but maybe not in a way that drew attention to myself."

"Did the _Prophet _get any pictures?" asked Remus, changing the subject quickly. He was obviously sick of arguing.

"No, but they got pretty accurate profiles. Anyone that read the article would be able to recognize them."

"But it was only a small little paragraph at the end of the article," said Chris. "I doubt anyone read that far along."

"You'd be surprised," said Sirius. "Besides, other people saw you; you two were in plain sight." Sirius sighed and looked at Andy, whose anger was slowly ebbing away. "So, what did Dumbledore have to say about it?"

"He's not happy," said Andy, "but he said it's nothing too big to worry about. We also have a suitable solution."

Chris and Daniel raised an eyebrow at the same time as Remus, who had been holding his head in his hands, looked up at Andy. "What exactly does he have in mind?"

* * *

Chris and Daniel examined themselves in the mirror as their guardians stepped back to admire their handiwork. 

"I think they actually resemble you a bit now Sirius," said Remus.

"And they actually look like twins," said Sirius.

Chris would have to agree with both of them. The two were identical, from their dirty blond hair to their gray eyes. Both of their features were a bit sharper and, if it wasn't for Chris's glasses, it would have been impossible to tell them apart.

"I liked the blue hair better," said Andy, entering the room. She had been staying with them for the last few days, mostly because Dumbledore wanted her to keep an eye on them and also because she was helping clean up the house.

"Yeah, but that would've drawn more attention than before," said Daniel seriously, touching his face. He couldn't seem to believe the results.

"So we're going to be like this forever?" asked Daniel. Everyone's gaze turned to Andy, who had worked with the spell.

"Well, it's possible," said Andy, "especially after permanence charm is cast over it, but, when you come home for holidays, you can go back ot how you normally look, but it takes a lot of work to remove it."

"In other words," said Sirius, "it would be best to leave the charm as it is. At least until things calm down."

"No it's fine," said Daniel. "I was just wondering."

* * *

"How long do you think Andy's going to be here?" asked Chris the night before they left for Hogwarts. 

"Probably until we leave," said Daniel. "Despite what Andy said, I think Dumbledore was pretty mad."

"He'll get over it. He's been mad at Dad and Remus before."

"But now he's not even letting them come with us to King's Cross," Daniel pointed out. "And they didn't even get mentioned in the paper this time."

Chris bit the inside of his lip. He and Daniel hadn't been happy with this arrangement. The next day, Andy was going to be taking them to King's Cross, while Sirius and Remus would remain at home.

Andy hadn't given any other explanation other than that it was Dumbledore's orders. In effect, Chris and Sirius had been sulky during the last few days leading up to the first and everyone else had been forced to deal with their moodiness. Today was the first day Chris had said something instead of doing nothing the entire day.

"I just feel bad for Dad and Remus," said Daniel. "I know he really wanted to come with us to the train station. And I know Dad hates being stuck here all the time."

"They'll get another mission soon enough to keep them occupied. Dumbledore knows how those two get when they're cooped up for a long time. Especially in this place." Chris glanced at the clock on his desk. "We need to go to bed before Andy comes up here. She said we're getting up early tomorrow."

Chris turned over in his bed as Daniel turned out the light, but he couldn't go to sleep.

He and Daniel had been away from Sirius and Remus for long periods of time before, but this time there was no way of contacting them; it would be too risky. The only way they would get any news about them would be from the newspaper, and that wouldn't be any good news.

_You brought this on yourself, _Chris told himself sternly. _You're the person that wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly; you shouldn't be having second thoughts now._

* * *

"I know you two would prefer to write to your guardians, but I'd like to hear from you too," said Andy. 

The three were at King's Cross and Daniel and Chris had already boarded the train. It was ten minutes until the train left. There had been very brusque goodbyes between the twins and their guardians at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been very silent during the farewells between Remus and the twins.

* * *

"If you have any trouble," Remus was finishing, "handle it discreetly. There are other ways to handle situations besides fighting." 

Sirius snorted at this and Remus gave him an austere look that clearly said, _Don't encourage them, _before turning back to the twins and hugging them at the same time.

"As long as whatever you do isn't against the law and you don't get caught, I'm fine with it," said Sirius, hugging them after Remus released them. "And give Snape hell for me. Trust me, he won't go easy on the two of you." He ignored the disapproving glare he was receiving from Andy.

"Just watch out for the Slytherins. Not all of them can be as good as Andy."

* * *

"Of course we'll write," Daniel was saying, as he nudged Chris, who was staring absently into space. Chris nodded in agreement, even though it was clear he had no idea what was going on. "Every week. And you'll keep us updated about things at home." 

"I'll do what I can," said Andy. "And I trust that you two will watch after each other and stay out of trouble."

"We'll try to keep a low profile," said Daniel reassuringly.

"But we're not making any promises," said Chris. He had been looking at the clock above the train lazily. As the hand struck the eleven, the whistle blew, and any remaining students started to scramble onto the train as it started to move.

The twins leaned out of the window, waving bye to Andy who waved back until the train rounded the corner and she could not be seen anymore.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have no idea how this happened, but this chapter somehow didn't show up in the story after I revised it for some reason, so there was some obvious confusion. So, I'm sorry for that and it's probably my fault, even though I still have no idea how that happened. Hopefully, this will clear up any questions anyone may have. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chris and Daniel were playing Exploding Snap as people moved by their compartment. Every once in a while, Daniel caught the word "Deatheaters" and "Diagon Alley", but he shrugged it off. No one would recognize them in their disguises.

The train was already in motion when someone opened the door. Both looked up and instantly froze. The red-haired boy from Diagon Alley stood there.

"Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else was full."

It took a moment for the question to register for them; they were still in shock. Daniel nodded dumbly and moved over to make room for the boy. All Chris could do was stare. Daniel made a signal at him while the boy wasn't looking.

_Never see him again?_

Chris rolled his eyes. Daniel hoped the boy wouldn't recognize him.

"So, who are you guys?" asked the red-head, finally situating himself.

"I'm Chris, and this is my brother Daniel," said Chris, omitting their last names.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron. "I have twin brothers too. They're third-years, Fred and George. You've probably seen them; they're showing around a giant tarantula." Ron shivered. "I don't really like spiders."

Daniel felt a chill up his arm; he didn't really like spiders that much either.

"You guys have any other siblings?" asked Ron, veering off the topic of spiders.

Chris shook his head. "It's just us."

"Wish I only had one sibling; I've got six, three of them go to Hogwarts." Daniel and Chris knew about the Weasley family, red-hair and with more children then they needed.

They talked about Ron's family for a while, who Daniel wished he could meet. They sounded nice, even though Ron talked about them in a despairing voice.

"Percy's insufferable; he's a prefect this year, so you'll have to watch out for him. What house do you guys want to be in?"

"Gryffindor," they said automatically.

"Our parents were in Gryffindor," Chris explained.

"My whole family's been in it," said Ron. "I hope I will be too. Either of you know how the Sorting works; my brothers said it's something hard, but I don't really believe them."

Daniel was able to relax as they continued talking to Ron. He was oblivious to the fact that they had fought in Diagon Alley and Daniel wanted it to remain that way.

The topic soon veered into Quidditch, which Daniel had no desire to talk about. He stared absently out at the changing landscape for a while before the compartment door opened again.

"There you are Ron. We were wondering if you wanted a look at our spider?"

Daniel turned around and saw two identical red-heads standing in the door.

"Shove off Fred," said Ron, turning to look at the twin on the right. Daniel noticed he had turned pale and his freckles stood out.

"Fine, fine," said the other twin, "but at least introduce us to your friends."

"The twin prats," said Ron, pointing a thumb at his brothers, "Fred and George."

"Such language," said Fred. "We can't have that; we should call Prefect Percy down here." He held out his hand to Chris while George held out his hand to Daniel. "Fred and George Weasley, personal mischief-makers of Hogwarts," they said at the same time.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at his twin as he shook George's hand.

"Chris and Daniel," they said at the same time.

"No surnames?" asked Fred.

The two were spared from answering as the food cart appeared behind Fred and George.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the woman pushing the cart.

The Weasleys declined as Daniel and Chris stepped up to the food cart.

_What should we do?_ signed Daniel.

_Hope they forget,_ Chris signed back. _Or tell them the truth; they'll have to find out eventually._

Chris and Daniel came back in as Fred and George departed, off to do some "business ventures" as they put it. Ron stared longingly at the Cauldron Cakes that Chris had bought.

"You want one?" asked Chris, offering his. "I don't really like them that much."

"No," said Ron quickly, his ears turning red. "I've got corned beef sandwiches from my mum." He pulled out some sandwiches from his pocket, looking at them distastefully.

"I'll trade you," said Chris, holding up some Chocolate Frogs.

The remainder of the train ride went by without any more close calls. Anytime it seemed as if Ron was going to ask their surnames, the two quickly veered off onto another topic.

Chris and Ron were playing with Ron's wizarding chess set as Daniel watched when a voice floated through the train. We will be pulling into Hogsmeade Station soon. Please be ready to leave. You may leave your things on the train as they will be taken into the castle for you."

Ron groaned. "I was just about to win too."

They put away the chess set as Daniel pulled out his black robes. They quickly changed as the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Voices were coming in from the corridors as students boarded off the train.

As they exited, there was a loud, booming voice heard over the rest of the chaos. "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!"

A gigantic form was moving among the dark mass of students, a lantern in his hand. A thick beard covered his face, obscuring his eyes in the dark. Daniel tried to wave at him, but Hagrid the gamekeeper didn't seem to notice.

"We're in disguise remember?" Chris said in an undertone as the three made their way over to Hagrid.

"What?" asked Ron, coming between them.

"Nothing," said the twins at the same time.

They stood around Hagrid where a small group had already gathered. The platform was clearing up as the other first-years came over to join them.

"Alright, you all here?" asked Hagrid, looking around. "Anymore firs' years?" he yelled. They waited another ten minutes before Hagrid said, "Alright you lot, follow me. And stick close, I don't wanna lose any of ya."

All the first-years nodded. Daniel noticed most of them were standing outside the main group, obviously scared of Hagrid.

"Into the boats, into the boats. No more than five to a boat. Hurry up now, and no shoving."

Daniel wanted to join Hagrid's boat, but another group of first-years had already gotten into his boat. He joined the boat Ron had chosen and waited for everyone to get on their boats.

"Alright then," said Hagrid. "Everyone's on a boat and settled? Good-FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats started to move forward. Daniel sat at the head, watching the castle come closer. It seemed like they couldn't make it there soon enough.

* * *

Chris heard the other students' gasps as they drew near the castle. It was certainly magnificent; the entire castle was lit up. Chris had visited Hogwarts many times before, but was unfamiliar with this part of the castle. The boats were heading beneath a cave below Hogwarts castle. 

"Where are we at?" he asked Daniel.

His twin shrugged. "Hagrid knows where he's going, so don't worry about it."

"We got everyone?" asked Hagrid, looking around. "No one fell and drowned?"

The first years nodded their heads. Chris was certain they were a little more than intimidated by Hagrid.

"Righ' then, come on."

He walked up to a large door, the first years trailing behind him, and knocked on it three times. A tall, stern-looking witch opened it, dressed in emerald green robes.

_She could crack a smile once in a while, _thought Chris as Professor Minerva McGonagall led them away.

Chris could still remember his first meeting with the stern witch. Despite her appearance, he didn't think he had ever met a woman so caring in his life, besides Mrs. Weasley. With Remus and Sirius gone, and the Weasleys hadn't joined the Order yet, the task of caring for the two Black boys one night had fallen to Professor McGonagall. The outcome had been very interesting.

They were led to an empty chamber next to the Great Hall. There was a great deal of murmuring coming from inside where the other students waited. Chris moved up to the front between Daniel and Ron.

Professor McGonagall stopped and faced the first-years. She began a lengthy speech, explaining about Hogwarts rules and the four Houses.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she finally summed up.

Her eyes went to Chris's hair, which was still unmanagable in its new form, and to Ron's nose, which had a dark smudge.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall left the chamber and instant chatter broke out.

"We're being sorted in front of the entire _school?"_ a girl with bushy brown hair exclaimed.

Chris agreed with them. He wasn't interested in being sorted in front of the entire school either. Daniel was trying to comfort the girl, who was now muttering spells to herself under her breath.

"How bad do you think it will be?" asked Ron.

Chris shrugged absently, not really listening, his eyes scanning the room. There weren't that many students. It made sense; Dad had said that fewer and fewer students went to Hogwarts each year. Parents were afraid to send their children, believing Voldemort would attack the school.

Professor McGonagall soon re-entered the room. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Everyone form a single line and follow me."

Chris moved around the group of first-years until he was in front of Daniel and behind Ron. Chris could still hear the bushy-haired girl, who was still muttering spells to herself.

"You're not the only person who's nervous," said Daniel in a whisper as the line started to move. "So give the spells a rest already; whatever they have planned can't be that bad."

The muttering stopped--thankfully--just as the doors were thrown open and the first years proceeded inside.

Chris had seen it before, but not like this. The ceiling was reflecting the sky outside, a deep black, and thousands of candles hovered over the four house tables. He saw Fred and George, who were waving at him, Daniel, and Ron, but he only grinned weakly in return.

In the very front, there was a long table where Professor Dumbledore sat. Chris wondered if it was a trick of the light, but Dumbledore looked very tired.

They halted in front of the teachers' table, right where a three-legged stool with a patched and frayed hat on top stood. Everyone was quiet for a moment before the hat opened up its mouth and started to sing.

The Great Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Chris heard audible sighs of relief from behind him and Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "All we're doing is trying on a hat?"

Professor McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and looked at the first years. "When I call your name, come onto the stool and put on the hat to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails came up and put on the hat. It wasn't long before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right erupted into cheers as Hannah Abbot scrambled to the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall waited for the cheers to die down before calling the next name.

"Black, Christoph!"

Chris tensed. He had hoped he would have more people go before him before it was his turn. Slowly, he walked up towards the stool, trying to ignore the murmurs throughout the hall.

"Black? _Black?"_

"He's related to Sirius Black."

"The Deatheater?"

"What's Dumbledore thinking, allowing him to come here?"

Chris balled his fists and sat down on the stool, pulling the hat over his head. Before it fell over his eyes, he saw Ron looking at him, shock evident on his face.

_Hmm,_ said a little voice in his ear. _Peculiar, very peculiar. You have an interesting mind, yes, very interesting. You're smart, and determined to prove yourself. You have secrets, even some hidden from you. You're a brave fighter, no doubt about that. But where to put you?_

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor._

_Gryffindor eh? Well, it would be a wise choice; Gryffindor's turned out a lot of good_ _ones. Well, if you want_-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Chris took off the hat and walked over to the table on the far right, which was staring at him uneasily. Most of the table shifted over as he took a seat and it didn't escape him that people from other tables were glancing at him. His eyes locked with the Weasley twins, who were looking at him uneasily

Chris grinned weakly at his brother as Professor McGonagall said, "Black, Daniel!" The whispers got louder as Daniel went up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. Chris heard someone say, "There are _two _of them!"

A sharp look from Professor McGonagall silenced the hall as Daniel was being sorted.

* * *

Daniel smiled back at his brother when Professor McGonagall called his name. They had both expected this, but it didn't make it any easier. Ron, who had been in front of him, edged away nervously, as he went up to the stool. His hands were sweaty as he slipped the hat over his head and all noise was blocked out. 

_Black? Is that what they call you? Well, who am I to judge? So, you're as clever as your brother, but you seem to have a low confidence level._

_I do not, _Daniel argued with the voice. He tried to keep any uncertainty out of his voice.

_Maybe not to you. You have a lot to live up to, that's what you think. There are also some secrets hidden from you. Hufflepuff would be best; you'd work hard._

_No, _said Daniel firmly. _Definitely not._

_Really? Well, if you don't like that, how about_-"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a heavy silence as Daniel went over to the Gryffindor table. Daniel didn't miss the dark looks he received and less than courteous gestures. He gladly took a seat next to Chris, who gave him a quick signal to ignore the others.

* * *

Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff and Terry Boot became the first Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became a Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin, and Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. The bushy-haired girl he had been in front of, Hermione Granger, was called next. He saw his brother sit up a little straighter as she went up to try the hat on. 

"What's up with you?" he whispered.

"I'm interested is all," said Daniel in a low voice.

"You've been sitting there slumped for the last ten names, what-"

"Shh!"

Chris looked back up. He could see her shaking as she put the hat on her head and waited. A moment later, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table burst into enthusiastic applause as Hermione came to join the table. She glanced at the twins for a moment, as if considering to sit with them, but turned abruptly and headed towards where Lavender Brown sat.

Chris lost interest halfway through as his stomach started rumbling in hunger. He wished Ron's name was a bit higher up in the alphabet. There weren't too many people left now. Morag McDougal went to Ravenclaw and Theodore Nott went to Slytherin.

Chris perked up as Ron's name was called. It wasn't long before the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" to much applause. Ron looked as if he was going to faint, but he managed to make it all the way to the Gryffindor table. He shot a quick glance at Daniel and Chris before skirting around them and joining his brothers.

After Dumbledore's speech, the feast commenced. Chris glanced down at the Weasley brothers, who kept shooting furtive glances in their direction, with the exception of Ron, who was absorbed in his food.

"Reckon we should've told him the truth?" asked Daniel, seeing his brother's straying looks.

Chris shook his head. "It hardly would've made a difference."

The whispers and glances during the feast didn't escape Chris and he knew it was making Daniel uncomfortable as well.

"Don't they have anything better to look at," asked Daniel as Chris sent a glare towards a group of Hufflepuffs.

The whispers and stares didn't stop until the feast was over and Percy Weasley started leading them out of the Great Hall along with the other first-year Gryffindors. Percy gave them a critical look as well and Chris noticed that he looked a little tense.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Chris, noticing how the Gryffindor first-years made a circle around him and Daniel.

"They'll learn," said Daniel. "Anyone that knows you guys will realize we're not waiting to be Deatheaters."

Chris glanced at Ron, who was keeping a good distance away from the twins as well. "Some people's minds aren't changed so easily," said Chris darkly. He clenched his fists. He had hoped that Ron might be able to look past their heritage.

It was going to be an extremely long year.

* * *

A/N: I realize there wasn't a lot of detail in this chapter, but I didn't want to put too much in here because it would copy PS and that's not what I want to do. Sorry for the long gap in between updates. Computer was working against me. Show how much you missed me by pressing that little button and reviewing. 


	8. Chapter 7

"You look terrible," was the first thing Chris told Daniel as they got ready to go to breakfast. "Did you sleep at all?"

Daniel shook his head. "Couldn't. You?"

"A little."

The tension had been thick in the air as Daniel and Chris along with their dorm mates, Ron included, got ready for bed. The other two, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, had watched the two uneasily. Ron hadn't looked at them at all; he was the first in his bed.

They had gotten up early, hoping to avoid any stares, to find that their dorm mates had already gone down to breakfast. When they had reached the common room, everyone had gone silent, their eyes rooted towards the twins. Both could only imagine what it would be like once they reached the Great Hall.

"Black!"

Both Daniel and Chris turned at the same time to see Professor McGonagall coming towards them. Judging by the flare of her nostrils, Daniel knew she was angry.

"I just need one of you," she said briskly, staring from Daniel to Chris. "It doesn't matter which one, _he _didn't specify."

The two raised their eyebrows at the emphasis that McGonagall put on "he". "Who wants to see us?" asked Daniel.

"And why do we have to go separately?" asked Chris.

"You'll find out soon enough. Which one of you is going first?"

"I'll go," said Chris quickly. He winked at Daniel. "It can't be too bad."

"You have no idea," muttered McGonagall darkly as she dragged Chris away with her.

Daniel waved back at Chris as he turned around. He spotted the girl he had seen at Diagon Alley, Hermione. She was by herself as well. He wondered what had happened to her parents in Diagon Alley.

_Can't ask her now. She probably thinks I'm a ruthless murderer._

Daniel took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Almost as one, most of the Gryffindor table moved away from him. Other houses were staring at him avidly and whispering. He sighed, grabbing a plate of sausages. He hoped Chris came back soon.

* * *

Chris put on his best innocent face and looked at the Minister of Magic. The portly man was flipping his bowler's hat in his hands and regarding Chris suspiciously. 

_Probably thinks I'm a Deatheater on the rise, _he thought, still looking benignly at him.

He, Dumbledore, and Cornelius Fudge were in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was reclining in his chair, looking at Fudge with the same type of benign look Chris had plastered on his. A single cup rested on his desk, right in front of where Chris sat.

Chris wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what Fudge was planning to do.

"So, you are-" started Fudge.

"Christoph Black," said Chris instantly. "And you're the Minister of Magic. I've seen you in the papers."

Fudge gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "So you know me? But I'm afraid I know very little about who you are Mr. Black." He saw his eyes glance at Dumbledore before continuing. "For example, who are your parents?"

Chris bit his tongue to keep something from slipping out that would disagree with Fudge. "My father is Sirius Black," he said simply, "and my mother was Cerise Black. She died years ago."

Fudge raised his eyebrows. "Do you live with anyone else?"

"I don't live with my father," said Chris. "I live with my aunt, Andromeda Tonks."

"I see, I see." He looked at the cup. "You just woke up Christoph; you're not a little thirsty?"

"Not really," he said offhandedly.

"But I insist," he said, picking up the cup and offering it to him. "You have to have something to keep you awake for your new classes."

Chris looked at Dumbledore, but there was no indication of what he should do. He decided it would not be best to offend the Minister, at least not this early. He took the cup and pressed it to his lips, but didn't let a drop get through.

"So," said Fudge once Chris had placed the cup back down, "you live with your aunt?"

Chris nodded. "Out in Somerset. She was my dad's cousin."

"Ah," was all Fudge said. He glanced nervously at Dumbledore, obviously in a bind. "Have you ever met your father?"

"Nope; Aunt Andry knew my mum and did her a personal favor by taking my brother and me in." He pretended to take another sip from his cup. "Can I go now?"

Fudge fidgeted, obviously out of questions to ask. He sighed in defeat.

"Certainly my boy. I hope to be seeing you again."

_You're the only one, _thought Chris, shouldering his bag and leaving the room.

"Please send your brother along," called Dumbledore. "The Minister would like a word with him as well."

* * *

Daniel's first class of the day was Herbology. 

The other Gryffindors walked around him, shooting him dark glances before turning to their friends to whisper as they went to the greenhouses. Ron was walking with Seamus and Dean, blatantly ignoring Daniel.

Chris trudged into Herbology looking particularly grumpy midway through Professor Sprout's lecture, looked around, spotted his twin, and took a seat next to Daniel, who was sitting in the back away from the rest of the class.

"Your turn," he said, placing his bag by his chair.

"Pretty short interview," said Daniel, signaling to Professor Sprout that he was leaving.

"Follow the plan and Fudge will hardly have anything to question," said Chris, giving his best impression of rapt attention to Professor Sprout.

* * *

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic," said Fudge, extending his hand as Daniel took the seat that his brother had occupied only minutes earlier. 

"Daniel Black," said Daniel, shaking the Minister's hand and giving him a fake smile. Daniel had to keep himself from shuddering as he withdrew his hand.

"So," said Fudge, "I'm sure your brother has told you what I've come to talk about."

"Not at all," said Daniel. "But I do know why you're here. Black isn't a common name."

Fudge raised his eyebrows, but shook it off. "You're very upfront."

"Why bother beating around it? You're just wasting my time, your time, and the headmaster's time."

Daniel held back a grin as Fudge's face contorted, but instantly went back to its cheerful manner. "Well then Daniel, are you aware of where your 'father' is?"

Daniel blinked a few times. "I have no idea where my 'father' is if you're talking about Sirius Black."

"Have you been in contact with him?"

"No."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"I don't see why I have to share this with you. It's my personal business."

"Daniel, when your father is a criminal accused of various crimes-"

"Which you have no substantial proof for," said Daniel, keeping his voice steady.

"We have eyewitnesses," said Fudge sternly, "people that saw your 'father'-"

"Then they didn't see what they thought they saw. Eyewitnesses aren't all that reliable."

Fudge swelled and Daniel was certain that he had taken it a little too far, but honestly, he didn't care. Dumbledore would never let Fudge do something to him while he was in his school and there was the fact he was only a minor.

_But knowing Fudge, I shouldn't push it._

"Do you have any more questions for me Minister?" he asked politely. "I'd prefer to get back to class."

Fudge had deflated and had plastered the smile back on his face. "No, none at all," he said, his voice slightly tired. "I had hoped…maybe…but, no matter. We'll be speaking again in the future, Daniel."

* * *

"Probably thinks we've been confounded," said Chris during dinner. 

"Or we're repressing horrible memories," added Daniel. "Or maybe Padfoot has been masquerading as Andy for the last eleven years. But you said that he had Veritaserum in that cup didn't he?"

Chris nodded. "It wasn't there when you went?"

Daniel shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense though," Chris said. "Why would he only give one of us Veritaserum?"

Daniel shrugged. "Dumbledore probably told him to get rid of it or Fudge thought it was unnecessary after he spoke with you Chris. It doesn't matter since our stories matched up anyway."

"I hope that's the last we see of him," said Chris.

Daniel shook his head. "Fudge is stubborn. He'll do anything to get Padfoot and Moony. He probably be calling Andy next."

* * *

Daniel decided that no one was having a worse start-of-term than his brother and him. 

So far, in every class they had been to, people had moved away from the brothers as if they were some sort of infectious disease. Even the Muggle-borns were giving them uneasy glances.

_Don't know why I didn't expect this in the first place. My dad is Sirius Black, the infamous mass murderer. What did I think; these people would welcome us with open arms?_

The professors were not nearly as bad as the students. When they called roll, there would be a brief pause as they first called out Chris's name, then they would recover and move on to Daniel's name, only to pause again.

Ron was still ignoring them. He avoided them whenever they were in the dorm, much like everyone else, but he didn't shoot them dirty glances or whisper behind their back. Still, he made it evident he didn't want anything to do with them.

Most of the classes didn't leave a lasting impression on Daniel. History of Magic was especially boring. He had been expecting it to be exciting, since Professor Binns was a ghost, but all he did was lecture in a monotone voice. Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be somewhat of a joke as Professor Quirrel seemed frightened of his own subject.

Daniel was relieved when Friday came. He ignored the familiar stares and whispers as he left the Gryffindor common room that morning. He had become used to it by now.

Chris had started sleeping in, despite the fact Daniel did his best to wake his brother in the morning so they could go to breakfast together. He preferred to have company at breakfast, but after Chris to cast the Body-Binding Hex on him, Daniel had decided to go it alone.

He had almost reached the Great Hall when he heard footsteps behind him. They were faint, but Daniel had good hearing. His hand slipped in his pocket where his wand was at and he slipped it up his sleeve.

The person behind him suddenly rushed towards him and Daniel turned around, his wand pointing straight in the boy's face. His hand was in his pocket, but his face was frozen with fear. He was a third-year Gryffindor, but Daniel didn't know his name.

"I don't appreciate tricks," said Daniel coldly. "If you want to fight me or have something to say, then challenge me, instead of sneaking around."

The boy's lips moved, but no sound came out.

Unfortunately, at this moment, Snape came around the corner. Daniel didn't even have time to lower his wand before he was in front of them.

"What's going on here Black?" he asked silkily. "Terrorizing other students?"

"No Professor-" started Daniel, but Snape cut him off.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for fighting in the corridors. Lower your wand, Black or Anderson may pass out and have to be escorted to the hospital wing."

Daniel lowered his wand, not meeting Snape's eyes. Anderson ran away as fast as he could into the Great Hall.

"Shouldn't you be getting to breakfast Black?"

Daniel knew it was fruitless to try and explain the situation to Snape. Besides there being years of enmity between Padfoot and Snape, there was a strong sense of loathing between himself and Snape.

"Yes sir," said Daniel, attempting to keep his voice as calm as possible. He turned on his heel and walked away from Snape.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I've been busy. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but, no promises. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: **READ FIRST! IMPORTANT**! First off, chapters 4-8 have undergone revision, and it's not little typos either, these are real plot changes, so please read those first before you start this chapter. Sorry for the long update and I hope you enjoy my latest update._

* * *

Daniel was already sitting in the Potions classroom when Chris arrived. He took a seat next to him and asked, "Where were you? I went to the Great Hall, but you weren't there." 

"I wasn't very hungry," said Daniel. He was still mad about Snape. "Listen..." He started to tell of his encounter with Snape.

"This class is going to be the worst," said Chris, watching as the students filed in. "Snape hates us; he'll deduct points from us for every little thing."

"Just don't lose your temper," said Daniel. "Or else we'll both-"

He stopped as a black boy with slanted eyes came up to them, two large boys flanking him on either side. Behind him, he could see the Slytherin side of the classroom watching avidly.

"We haven't been formerly introduced," said the black boy. "I'm Blaise Zabini and this is Crabbe and Goyle. Despite your affiliations with Gryffindor house, the Black name is well respected among pure-blood circles. Would you care to sit with us?" He gestured to the Slytherin side of the classroom, who was still watching, obviously awed by Zabini's actions.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Zabini. Was this boy joking or was he just an idiot?

"No, we prefer where we are thanks," said Daniel coolly before his brother could open his mouth. "The Black name is also known not to associate with filth such as yourself."

Zabini's eyes, if possible, became narrower.

"Look Black," he said, "I'm trying to do you a favor. You've already disgraced yourselves by being Gryffindors, and now you're refusing to sit with decent Slytherins and sitting with," his eyes slid to Hermione, who had just scurried into the room.

Chris's hand was in his pocket and Daniel knew that things would be bad if Snape entered and saw Chris with his wand pointed at Zabini.

"He's not worth it," said Daniel lowly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. He looked back at Zabini. "I think you can do us a favor by leaving."

Zabini opened his mouth to say something else, but Snape came in at that moment. Snape looked at the group pointedly as he walked up the aisle. "Is there a problem here Zabini? _Blacks?"_

Daniel glowered at Snape as Chris shook his head. "No sir, Zabini was just returning my quill." He held up a quill he had slipped out of his pocket.

"Very well," said Snape. "Sit down Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle."

As Zabini returned to his seat, glaring at Daniel and Chris from between Crabbe and Goyle's backs, Snape strode to the front of the classroom and started pacing in the front of the room.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..."

His eyes roamed around the classroom, resting on the Gryffindors in particularly. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

There was a tense silence as the class waited for Snape to speak again.

_Please don't let him call on me,_ prayed Daniel. _Please-_

His eyes locked with Snape's and he cursed inwardly. He was dead.

"_Daniel,_" he said, stretching Daniel's name as if it was some type of disgusting swear word. "Black. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione Granger's hand went straight into the air as Daniel considered the question. He knew plants; he knew he knew the answer to this. Asphodel had something to do with the dead; pure wormwood was poisonous, but this wasn't helping him!

"I don't know sir," he said quietly, keeping his voice calm.

Snape's upper lip curled. "Let us try your brother then. Black, where would I look for a bezoar?"

Chris stared at him blankly. Daniel was at a complete loss for this as well, and Hermione who was bouncing in her seat in front of them wasn't helping much.

"I don't know sir," Chris said after a few minutes. Daniel saw that his hands were clenched beneath the table.

Snape gave a thin smile. "So the Black boys decided not to open a book before they came here. Did you think teachers would run in fear from you like the students?"

Daniel could feel his face heat up as he saw Zabini laughing with the other Slytherins. He could see a few of the Gryffindors laughing as well.

_He's just trying to make us look stupid. He's succeeding too. Damn, why can't I think!_

"I'll give you another chance," said Snape silkily. "Either of you can answer this one. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Daniel knew this one, but Chris got to it first. "There isn't one sir," he replied coolly. "They're the same thing."

Snape stared at him, obviously not expecting him to answer, but grudgingly he said, "Correct. Put your hand down girl; I'm done asking questions." He looked at the twins loathingly before speaking again.

"For both of your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for a bezoar, it is taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are also known by the name aconite. Well?" He looked around at the other students. "Why aren't any of you writing this down?"

There was a scuffling of noise as everyone got out quill and parchment, copying down what Snape had said.

After everyone had copied some notes, Snape assigned them to work on a potion to cure boils. The class worked quietly in pairs as Snape swept around them, observing their progress. Snape seemed to favor Zabini, commenting on the good consistency of his potion.

"If he comes over here," muttered Chris as he added crushed snake fangs and stirred the potion, "and says one thing about our potion, I'll throw this stuff in his face."

"And then you'll have detention for a week for assaulting a teacher and everyone will think we're future Deatheaters," Daniel whispered back. He squinted at the board. "How many times does it say to stir it?"

"Three, counterclockwise. You need glasses."

"Fine then. You read, I'll work."

Chris handed the ladle over to Daniel hesitantly. Daniel raised his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Well, you're not that good at mixing potions." Daniel knew his brother was thinking about the time the two had mixed potions at Andy's house. It had taken months for Andy's kitchen to be repaired.

"Just give me the directions and I won't have any problems."

Snape swept over them as Daniel was adding the porcupine quills. Daniel determinedly kept his face down as Chris read the directions aloud. He was so concentrated on ignoring Snape that he didn't notice the hissing coming from the cauldron until Chris shouted, "Daniel, step back!"

Daniel jumped back as their potion came fizzing over the cauldron and onto the floor. Students quickly moved as the potion slithered across the floor. Snape, who had watched the whole fiasco with a small smile, wiped away the mess with a wave of his wand.

"Looks like the Blacks will be getting a zero today," said Snape jeeringly. "Clear away your ingredients; you don't have time to concoct another." He waved his wand again and the cauldron, which had melted on top, disappeared. Snape walked away, leaning over to see Hermione's potion.

"I told you to take the cauldron off the fire," said Chris as they cleared away the ingredients. "Weren't you listening?"

"I was so mad at Snape that I stopped listening."

Chris shook his head at Daniel. "And you say I need to control my temper. You're being very hypocritical."

* * *

"Daniel! Chris!" 

Chris and Daniel both turned as they left the Potions dungeon to see Hermione Granger coming behind them, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. The twins looked at each other quizzically before stopping, allowing her time to catch up.

She stopped in front of them, breathing a little heavily, her face flushed. Chris guessed it had something to do with the large number of books occupying her bag.

A couple of curious Gryffindors turned to see what Hermione had to say to the Blacks

"It was really unfair," she said breathlessly. "The way Snape was treating you, both of you," she quickly amended. "Not just him, but everyone, including me. I just wanted to say sorry."

Chris blinked a few times at her, baffled. He hadn't said two words to Hermione Granger and, as far as he knew, Daniel had only spoken to her at the Sorting Ceremony. Why was she suddenly troubling herself about them?

"I know what people say about you," she said. "It's not as if you can help who your parents are, right? By the way you guys were talking to Zabini and his friends, it's pretty obvious you're not Deatheaters. Whatever your dad is-"

"Our dad is not a Deatheater," said Chris and Daniel at the same time, cutting her off.

"Obviously doesn't matter," Hermione finished, unfazed. "At least to me. If you guys say he isn't a Deatheater, then I'll believe you."

Whatever Chris had been expecting Hermione to say, it hadn't been that. Judging by the look on Daniel's face, he hadn't been expecting that either. There was an awkward silence in which Chris and Daniel were unsure of what to say.

"Well, um, thanks, I guess," Daniel finally supplied. "We'll see you around."

Hermione nodded, as if completing a great task, and moved past them and the surrounding Gryffindors, who looked equally shocked. Chris was sure that as she passed, her nose was a little higher in the air than usual.

The two exchanged a puzzled look before proceeding down the hall, leaving the stunned Gryffindors to contemplate the scene they had just witnessed.

* * *

"What do you think brought that on?" asked Chris as they went down to Hagrid's hut. Daniel had gotten a note from Hagrid that morning, inviting them to his house after class. The two had known Hagrid since they were five, when they had to spend a couple of months at Hogwarts. It had been interesting, to say the least. 

Daniel shrugged. "Hermione kind of a loner; maybe she's trying to be friends."

"So all that stuff she said was just an act?" asked Chris, who was still a little suspicious of what Hermione had said.

"I doubt it. She seemed to really mean what she said. Besides, that means there's at least one student in school that doesn't think Dad's a murderer."

The two stopped in front of Hagrid's hut as Daniel knocked. He felt a little sorry for Hermione, who was looked upon in their house as the insufferable-know-it-all, despite the few days they had been in class.

There was barking from inside and they could hear Hagrid saying, "Back Fang, back. I said _back!"_

The door opened and Hagrid stood there, taking up the entire door frame. He reached down and hugged both of them at the same time. Daniel didn't think he could breathe much longer when Hagrid finally let them go.

"Come in, come in. I want to know about your first week of school."

"Not too many good things to tell you Hagrid," said Chris, taking a seat at Hagrid's small, scrubbed wooden table.

"Students givin' ya a hard time?" asked Hagrid, going over to one of his cabinets.

"Teachers too," muttered Daniel, sitting next to Chris. Fang the boarhound came up to him and started drooling on his robes.

"Rock cakes?" asked Hagrid, offering a small basket of buns. The two politely declined, having experienced Hagrid's cooking beforehand.

As he poured them some tea, he asked, "Which teachers are bothering you?"

"Snape," they said at the same time.

Hagrid snorted. "No su'prise there. There's bad blood between your father and him. How are ol' Sirius and Remus?" He said their name in a hushed voice; it was a habit everyone in the Order had.

"They've been better," said Chris. "After the Diagon Alley attack, they've been staying at home. Well, that's what Andy said they were going to do before we left."

"I read about that in the paper," said Hagrid, sipping his tea. "I also remember comin' across descriptions of two young boys." His eyes were twinkling. "That explains the disguises."

Daniel nodded. "Dumbledore knew we would be recognized so we're under permanent Glamour Charms."

"I also heard that you two were interrogated by that dunderhead Fudge."

As Chris told Hagrid about their talk with Fudge, Daniel glanced at Hagrid's table and saw a newspaper clipping hidden under the tea cozy. He picked it up and started to read:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_On the same day as the terrible Diagon Alley attack, a break-in was made on Gringotts. The goblins stat that nothing was stolen; in fact, the vault that was broken into was emptied that same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

The paper was dated the day after the attack, but he didn't remember reading about it. Maybe this was why Andy had come to Grimmauld Place, to discuss the break-in.

_But what had they wanted? _he thought. He racked his brain to remember if he had seen any suspicious looking people at Diagon Alley, but he had been so glad to see Sirius, he hadn't even looked for them.

A small voice in the back of his brain told him that it wasn't his business to know what Voldemort was looking for in Gringotts, but he couldn't help but wonder. Did Moony and Padfoot have it? Were Deatheaters going to come after them?

As the two left Hagrid's hut for dinner, Daniel shared his ideas with Chris. He seemed skeptical at first.

"But we didn't even see any of the Order members inside of Gringotts?"

"We don't know everyone that's in the Order," Daniel pointed out. "Anyone could've taken it out while we were there."

"And how would Moony and Padfoot have gotten it?" asked Chris.

"Andy," said Daniel simply. "She's always the person to bring them information, who's to say she didn't bring whatever was in that vault so that they could protect it?"

Chris shook his head, but Daniel knew Chris was starting to see what he was talking about.

"I don't know," said Chris finally. "But it is suspicious. We'll write to them tomorrow; make sure everything is alright."

* * *

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the long gap in between updates. I do try guys, I really do, but my story needed major tweaking. I didn't get rid of Draco, but he's not in this part of the story. Please tell me what you think of the revised version; I worked really hard on it. I'll try to update soon, but I can't make any promises. 


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I actually have been working on this, but _Slytherin Reflections _demanded to be written, so this was put on hold for a while. I will do my best to have more updates, but I can't really make any promises. Anyway, on with chapter ten._

* * *

Pink 

That was all Chris thought as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Everything about him, from head to toe, was a vibrant shade of pink. He glanced back at his dorm mates, who were still sleeping, luckily.

He wondered, briefly, if one of them could be behind it, before dismissing the idea. All three of them were afraid to look at him; he doubted they'd be brave enough to pull a prank on him.

His eyes wandered over to his brother's bed, which was empty. He knew that Daniel was mailing the letter to Andy that morning; he had been working on it for the past three days.

_Is he pink too? But he would've noticed by now; why didn't he tell me?_

Not willing for one of his dorm mates to suddenly awaken and finding him like this, Chris grabbed a cloak from his trunk and turned to leave the dorm, heading for the hospital wing.

Chris entered the hospital wing ten minutes later. Near the end, he could hear two voices arguing heatedly.

"I told you, Chris is probably the same way!" said a voice Chris instantly recognized as his brother's.

"Then he'll be here in a moment," said a bossy, female voice. "You need to stay here until Madam Pomfrey comes back."

"I'm fine," Daniel continued to protest.

Chris could see the two figures distinctly now. Unless his eyes were playing a trick on him, his brother was an unusually bright shade of pink and he was arguing with Hermione Granger.

"Just wait till Madam Pomfrey gets you back to normal, and then we can go find Chris."

"No need," said Chris, appearing next to his twin's bed. He raised his eyebrows at Daniel, obviously trying not to laugh at his ridiculous appearance.

"You're in no position to laugh. You look exactly the same as I do."

Chris's suppressed laughter died with this realization. "True," he agreed. "Did anyone see you?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not that I know of; Hermione brought me here so fast that I don't think anyone would've seen anything but a pink blur."

Chris glanced at Hermione, whom he had forgotten was there. He hadn't seen her since the previous Friday after Potions and had hoped to avoid her, still suspicious about what she had said.

"We met up in the Owlery," said Daniel quickly, interpreting his brother's look. "I was sending that letter to Aunt Andy, remember?"

Chris nodded just as Madam Pomfrey entered. Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue as her eyes went from Daniel to Chris.

"I should have expected this," she muttered in a resigned voice. "It could never just be one of you, could it?"

* * *

Daniel and Chris were—thankfully—allowed to stay in the hospital wing until the pink wore off. They remained in the back of the hospital wing in order to avoid any curious stares, as rumors had started to circulate about their curious appearance. 

"I'm pretty sure Fred and George Weasley are behind it," Hermione had told them on her next visit. She had made it her duty to bring them their homework, stating it would be too bad if they fell behind. "Even though why they would want to turn you pink is beyond me."

"It doesn't matter," said Chris, a little more absorbed in his dinner than what Hermione was saying. "We'll get them back later."

The twins had already ascertained that the Weasley twins were behind the prank, both remembering what Ron had told them of previous pranks the two had played. Neither of them were planning on letting the twins get away with it so easily, and they were already formulating a plan to get back the mischievous Weasleys.

Chris missed Hermione's raised eyebrow at Daniel, who refrained from answering the unasked question, also settling into his dinner.

It had been three days since their transformation, but their skin was reverting back to normal already. Whatever the charm was that the Weasley twins had cast on them had proved stubborn, as Madam Pomfrey had gone through an exhausting number of spells before finally giving up and serving the two a dose of a strange, orange liquid that caused their skin to peel off. They then had to be rubbed down with a horrific-smelling lotion to keep their skin from becoming irritated. Chris was starting to think that he would have preferred to be pink.

At first, Chris had assumed that Hermione would leave after depositing their school work, but he knew better by now.

She settled comfortably in a chair between the two beds as she had for the past three nights and started chatting with Daniel, as she usually did. Chris usually stayed out of the conversation, still a little wary of Hermione.

"…Having flying lessons next Thursday. I've been reading up on it, but I can't seem to find anything very detailed on the subject."

Chris, who had been staring at the ceiling counting the holes in it, turned around to look at Daniel and Hermione. Flying lessons?

"It's not really something you can learn from a book," said Daniel, looking up from his dinner. "Some people have a knack for it and others don't. But you'll be fine," Daniel added quickly at the panicked look on Hermione's face. "Chris is a natural; he can help you."

"You won't be the only one that hasn't flown," Chris said, dropping his guard at the thought of flying. "There are lots of first-years—maybe even purebloods—that haven't even held a broom, let alone flown one. You'll do fine."

Hermione nodded at Chris's reassuring words, but he noticed that she clutched the book _Quidditch Through the Ages _tightly in her lap, before flipping it open and reading it, occasionally muttering words to herself.

Chris shook his head a little at Hermione before his mind drifted off to Quidditch. He hadn't flown since his birthday and more than anything, he wished he had his broom with him now. According to Moony and Padfoot, the school brooms weren't very reliable.

Still, the upcoming flying lessons gave him something to look forward to that week than the horrible ordeal of skin-peeling and the rank smell of the lotion. Besides, he and Daniel still had to pay the Weasley twins back. Maybe his week wouldn't be so bad after all.

Chris's attitude changed when he and Daniel were released from the hospital wing a few days later. They were relatively back to normal with the exception of their hair, which refused to revert to its dirty-blond color.

"I really don't know what to do with it." Madam Pomfrey had been frustrated with their reluctant hair. "I suppose you could try to dye it back to its normal color or just bleach it. I'm not too sure if that would work though…" She looked the two over with a critical eye. "It's less pink than it was a few days ago, so maybe you should just keep the taking potion."

The twins quickly declined, neither wishing to spend another day drinking that vile concoction.

"We'll try dying it Madam Pomfrey," said Daniel, already getting out of bed. "Besides, the pink hair isn't too bad."

At the strange look from his brother as Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the room, muttering something about half-crazed students, Daniel only shrugged. "It's not as bad as other things they could have done to us. I kind of like it."

Chris blinked a few times at his brother before glancing at himself in the mirror set on top of the table between their beds. Neither looked bad with the new hair color, but it wasn't something that Chris would want permanently. Along with that, this made them stand out more.

"You are definitely not my brother," said Chris. "C'mon, let's just get the note from Madam Pomfrey and go."

* * *

So now, besides having to endure the constant whispers and glares, Daniel and Chris also received curious stares and not so well hidden smirks during and in between classes. Even the teachers had problems hiding their smiles when the twins' entered their classroom. 

Hermione tried to take Daniel's approach to the twins' new hair colors.

"It looks rather good on you," she said to Chris as they headed out to the Quidditch pitch on Thursday. "And it's not as pink as it was before."

Chris shrugged, as Daniel as told him the same thing. No matter what Daniel and Hermione said, his hair was pink and as far as he was concerned, that was reason enough to feel shame.

"Isn't that Zabini?" said Chris, gazing further ahead to see the tall figure of Blaise Zabini flanked by two rather large forms that could only be Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" asked Hermione. "We're flying with the Slytherins."

The two let out simultaneous groans. This would not turn out well.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" said Madam Hooch as Daniel, Chris, and Hermione joined the Gryffindor side, who quickly made more than enough space for the trio. Chris noticed that some were giving Hermione odd looks, but decided not to say anything.

"Alright then," said Madam Hooch as the last Slytherin squirmed into the group. "Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said, walking between the rows of brooms. "First off, place your right hand over the broom and say up!"

Chris did as commanded and was hardly surprised when it flew directly into his hand. He saw Zabini, who was directly across from him, shoot him a dirty glare after Madam Hooch passed, obviously dissatisfied as his broom was wavering just inches below his hand.

He turned to look at his brother, whose broom was already in his hand. Daniel was trying to assist Hermione, whose broom was rolling about on the ground, unwilling to come to Hermione.

"You need to put more force behind it," said Daniel. "You have to be confident about it."

Chris glanced further down the line to see how the other Gryffindors were doing. They didn't seem to be having much success, even though Ron Weasley was now trying to help Dean Thomas, whose broom hadn't moved at all. Glancing over at the Slytherin side, he noticed that they weren't doing much better.

Madam Hooch next taught them how to correctly mount their brooms without sliding off. She went down the rows, adjusting the student's grips. When she passed Chris and Daniel, Chris swore he saw a small smile on her lips as she commented quietly, "I wouldn't expect any less from the Blacks."

"Now then," said Madam Hooch once she had finished going up and down the rows, "when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady and rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—one—"

"Hermione, stop jumping," Chris heard Daniel whisper. But the warning came a little too late.

The word two was barely out of Madam Hooch's mouth before Hermione shot up like a rocket, her bushy hair swirling around her face as she rose higher and higher above the gaping students.

"Stay calm, stay calm," Chris heard Daniel muttering, but Hermione was evidently freaking out; she was starting to fidget.

_At that rate, _thought Chris, _she's going to fall off her broom._

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that there was a loud BAM! Hermione had fallen off her broom and into the wall before hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. The broom rose into the sky, forgotten by all at the prone form of Hermione.

Madam Hooch rushed over to Hermione immediately, and the students gathered around to watch.

"Hold still dear—hmm, looks like a broken wrist; you'll have to go the infirmary. Come on, up you get."

Madam Hooch hauled Hermione up and Chris noticed that her arm was at an odd angle. She looked as if she was trying to hold back from crying.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing. If any of these brooms leave where they are, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear."

Hermione kept her face down as Madam Hooch escorted her off the pitch. No sooner had they left than the Slytherins burst into raucous laughter.

"Did you see the Mudblood's face?" Zabini said through his chuckles. "She could barely hold a broom, let alone ride it!"

"Shut up Zabini," said Ron defensively.

"Aww, how cute, the little Weasel likes the dirty Mudblood," mocked Pansy Parkinson. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Weasley."

Ron's face was turning a deep red and he opened his mouth to retort, but Zabini's attention was already diverted. He darted forward to where Hermione had fallen and held up a thick letter which curvy handwriting laced on the front.

"The Mudblood must have dropped it when she fell." A nasty smirk was forming across his features. "What do you think the Mudblood has to do with St. Mungo's? Maybe we should take a look—"

"_Accio letter!"_

The letter started to rise from Zabini's fingers, but he managed to keep a firm hold upon it. Everyone turned to look at Daniel, who had his wand pointed at Zabini, his face furious.

"Give it here Zabini," said Daniel icily. Everyone stopped to watch; most of the Gryffindors moved back, looking at Daniel warily.

"And why should I flamingo-boy?" taunted Zabini. "Perhaps I'll leave it somewhere for Granger to find, like, in a tree?"

Zabini got back on his broom and started to float upwards. Despite his earlier attempts, it seemed that Zabini could fly pretty well, better than Daniel could, anyway.

"Come on Pinky, come and get it!" Blaise said, hovering above them.

"Daniel, stop," said Chris, grabbing hold of his brother's arm. Daniel had already started mounting his broom. He looked questioningly at Chris's hand, but he didn't relinquish his grip.

"There's no way that you can catch him," said Chris.

Daniel actually seemed to consider this for a moment. He glanced at Zabini before looking back at Chris. "True. But you can."

Chris, a little taken aback by this, stared dumbly at his brother before muttering, "More than likely."

"Then go get that letter," said Daniel. "You know, unless you want me to do it."

"I should've known," said Chris, mounting his own broom. "You'll owe me one, you know that?"

Without another word, he shot off the ground until he was at level with Zabini. Zabini seemed a little surprised to see Chris fly up to meet him, but quickly recovered.

"So the other flamingo came to see me? What happened, was your brother too scared?"

Chris, his blood boiling, put on a burst of speed and flew towards Zabini. Zabini was fast though and managed to dodge Chris, even though it was only by a few centimeters.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to protect you this time," said Chris, preparing to launch towards Zabini again. Zabini was a good flyer, but Chris knew he was better and he wouldn't miss the second time.

Zabini was thinking the same thing because he now looked a little panicked.

"Well then," said Zabini, holding the letter aloft, "catch it if you can!"

He threw the letter towards the ground and Chris, without giving Zabini a second thought, plummeted after the letter, which rose high in the air before zooming back down. Chris pointed his broom handle pointed down and the wind whistling in his ears as he raced after the letter. He was gaining speed and he stretched out his arm, certain that he could catch it. He was barely a foot from the ground when he grasped the letter in his hand and pulled up sharply on his broom so he could land safely.

"CHRIS BLACK!"

Chris turned around as he landed to see a livid Professor McGonagall hurrying towards him, her nostrils flaring. Chris cursed inwardly and felt a little sick as McGonagall stopped in front of him.

"Never—in all my years of teaching—just come with me."

Chris decided not to argue with her; he wanted to live a little longer. He attempted to hand the letter off to Daniel, but he was trying to argue with McGonagall.

"Professor, Zabini—"

"That's enough Mr. Black."

"But—"

"Enough, I said. Black, are you just going to stand there?"

Chris mouthed to Daniel that it was fine before thrusting the letter in his hand and following Professor McGonagall. He noticed the surprised looks on the Gryffindors' faces and the smug look on the Slytherins' as he followed McGonagall inside.

Chris opted to stay silent as he followed McGonagall, who was taking great strides. He wondered if they were going to the headmaster's, but that was quite a long walk from here. Besides, McGonagall wasn't going in that general direction.

"Professor," he ventured, as they took a sharp turn. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," said McGonagall, and he thought he detected a teasing tone to her voice.

Chris was so bewildered by this response that he didn't even notice when they stopped in front of the Defense classroom until he heard McGonagall say, "Professor Quirrel, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? What in the world did she need wood for?

Wood actually turned out to be a burly fifth-year that looked as equally surprised as Chris felt when McGonagall led them away from the Defense classroom. Wood blanched a little when he saw Chris, but he only kept as far away from him as possible as McGonagall led them towards her office.

"Black, meet Oliver Wood," said McGonagall, stepping behind her desk as the two seated themselves. "Wood, I've found you a Seeker."

Whatever Wood's previous feelings towards Chris, he instantly brightened upon hearing this. Chris, who was starting to feel as if he weighed a ton, felt considerably lighter at this turn of events.

"Really?" both asked at the same time, Wood excitedly and Chris incredulously.

"He's a natural," said McGonagall crisply. "I've never seen anything like it. He caught a letter in his hand after a fifty-foot dive. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"Do you play Quidditch Black?" asked Wood.

Chris nodded mutely, still a little unable to believe what he was hearing. Wood was scrutinizing him carefully.

"You have the build for a Seeker too," said Wood. "Light—speedy—you'll need a decent broom of course—probably a Cleansweep Seven."

"I own a Nimbus Two Thousand," Chris piped up. Wood was starting to look as if Christmas had come early.

"That's perfect!"

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore to see if we can bend the first-year rule a little. We need to a better team than last year or I'll never be able to look Professor Snape in the face again."

McGonagall shuddered a little and Chris remembered that Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup for the last couple of yeas.

Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Chris over her glasses, quickly subduing his brightened attitude.

"You better train hard Black, or I might change my mind about punishing you. I want to win that cup this year."

* * *

"Are you serious?" 

Chris had gone to the hospital wing, where he was certain that Daniel would be with Hermione. Both were staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"You broke a school rule and McGonagall lets you join the House team?" asked Hermione disbelievingly. She couldn't seem to grasp the idea that rule-breaking could actually be a good thing.

"She thinks that I'm a good flyer," said Chris offhandedly.

"Only you could pull something like that off," said Daniel, smiling broadly. "If it had been me, I probably would've broken my neck and been expelled, in that order."

"You could've taken him. The guy's a horrible flyer; hope he never goes out for the Quidditch team. I hope whatever that was in that letter was important Hermione."

Hermione blushed a little but said, "Yeah, it is. Thanks for getting it back from Zabini."

Chris gave Daniel an inquisitive glance, wondering if he knew what the letter contained, but Daniel gave a tiny shake of his head that Hermione couldn't have caught, a sign that he didn't know or that he wasn't willing to tell just yet.

Just the same, Chris settled down next to Hermione's bed and said, "So, how's the wrist?"

* * *

A/N: Aren't you proud of me? I updated! I hope I pulled off the flying incident well. And don't worry, the Weasley twins will get their comeuppance soon enough. I hope you understand that Chris was a little jealous of Hermione's relationship with Daniel because he's not used to having other friends besides Daniel you don't get it, it's okay because I plan on explaining it in the next chapter, which will be from Daniel's point of view. I notice I write in Daniel's point of view a lot, even though I don't mean to, but it's easier for me for some reason. 

I was wondering, would you guys prefer chapters split between the twins' point of view, or do you just like my thing of giving each of them one chapter. I might take your advice, I might not, but I'd just like to know anyway.

Once again, sorry for the long gap between updates, but please review. It makes me happy when you review.


End file.
